Darkness In The Heart
by SassyKitten
Summary: 4 years after the planet, things were going good for Jack and Riddick, but someone comes along and makes things hard again, especially for Richard.B.Riddick
1. Terror In The Dark

Ch2-Expectations  
  
Kara softly closed the door as she left the tall building. The heels of her shoes clicked on the sidewalk and echoed eerily into the darkness. Suddenly she could feel someone behind her. She turned just in time to see a man jump out of the darkness and grab her before she could even inhale a breath to scream. He wrapped his large calloused hands over her mouth and twisted her arms around in unnatural positions. Kara began to cry quietly as she thought about the horrible things that could happen. Out of the darkness came a strangled cry and the man that was attacking her was flicked off her like a flea. Kara turned and looked at Riddick straight into his silvery blue eyes. Even though her hands were trembling and her heart was racing, she straightened out her clothes and took a deep, shuddering breath. "You" She said coldly. Riddick grinned at her attempt to be strong. "Me" He said. Kara sighed and tried to walk away, but the heel of her shoe got caught in a drainage hole and  
she tripped, with lighting speed, Riddick caught her in his arms before she fell to the pavement. "Who are you anyway?" She asked getting out of his embrace, she was partly angry because she liked the feeling of his warm skin. Riddick shrugged a muscled shoulder. "Just a guy" He said. How I'd like to believe that. He thought to himself. All the events rushed to her head and she collapsed, again, he quickly caught her. Her face brushed his neck and she said sleepily. "You smell like wood smoke and fresh raspberries" Then her dark green eyes closed and her long black inky lashes rested on her ivory cheeks. Riddick smiled and said. "Yeah, I get that a lot" He carried her to the hotel and checked them both in. When the clerk at the desk looked at him confused. "My.. Wife is exhausted." Riddick said and took the key to the room as the clerk checked them in.  
  
The next morning, Kara slowly woke up and stared at the blank white walls and began to panic. Where am I? This isn't my apartment. Her apartment was the exact opposite of the blandness, her walls where painted a rich blue and were covered with paintings of the wine fields of Italy, the beautiful fields in France, and the wide stretching blue seas of Ireland with the fishing boats bobbing like toys in a child's bath. She looked to the bed next to her and saw it ruffled like someone had slept in it. Her emerald eyes saw Riddick sitting in a leather chair looking out the window, sitting as still as a statue. "What am I doing here?" She asked him sleepily. "You passed out, I took you here to sleep," He said without taking his eyes off the window. "I have to get to the hospital, I have to make sure you're friend is okay" At this Riddick did look at her. Even though he was wearing black goggles, she could feel how intense his eyes were. "Jack will be fine, she's a survivor." Kara  
nodded slowly and sat up. "Yes, well, be that as it may, I still need to check on her" She looked down and noticed that she was only wearing her flesh colored bra. She quickly snatched at the blanket and covered herself up. "Where are my clothes?" She asked. "In the bathroom" When she looked around confused, he lifted an arm and pointed in the direction. "Okay" Kara muttered as she walked in, still half asleep and saw her reflection in the mirror. "Oh god" She moaned. She picked up her white cotton button down shirt and saw a long tear in it along with some dried blood. "Um, I'm not even going to ask." She said as she slipped it on with her black slacks and tried desperately to fix her hair. Riddick came into view behind her and nodded. "That's probably best. We should hurry and get to Jack before she wakes up, if we're too late she's going to wonder where we are" Kara nodded and scooped her hair into a bun. "Come on" She said. They walked downstairs quickly and checked out.  
They arrived a few minutes before  
  
Jack woke up and the first thing she saw was Riddick. "Hi" She said sleepily. "Morning Jack" He said and kissed her forehead. "You're fevers down" He said and smiled. Jack relaxed her body as Kara began to do some tests.  
  
That afternoon, Riddick came into the hospital room and said to Kara while Jack was resting. "I'm going out" He closed the door and walked briskly down the road to a bar. Hours later he came back to the hospital. Kara was in her office and Jack was still asleep. He was more then half-pissed when he stumbled into her office. "You've been drinking," She said harshly. Riddick smiled drunkenly. "I have," He said "Considerably" Kara shoved out from behind her desk. "Jack would up and she's been wondering where you are. Do you know what it feels like to have someone like her ask me where you are and I have to say I don't know?" Riddick tried to raise an eyebrow. "Someone like her?" He asked. "Yes, someone that trusts you so completely. Then you come back half-pissed" Riddick gave her the charming, innocent smile of the very drunk. "More like 3 fourths to be exact" Kara rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to be bad for her?" "No, it just comes to me naturally" He said, looking around  
her office at photographs. "Who is this?" He asked, picking up a picture of a 5-year-old girl wearing a swimsuit. "That was me when I was little" Kara said taking the picture out of his hands before it slipped from his fingers. "Why don't you come with me, and I'll clean you up" She took Riddick's thick arm and led him to the upstairs of the hospital. She walked into the bathroom with him and shoved him into the icy spray of the showerhead she had turned on fully clothed. She locked the glass sliding of the shower and quickly stepped outside, smiling at the sweet, but confused looking orderly that walked by. There was a loud pounding and Kara opened the door and saw Riddick standing there shivering and she smiled. The cloudiness cleared from his eyes and he was glaring at her like a hungry wolf. Kara just smiled. "Better?" Riddick growled and groped for the towel she held out to him. "Thanks" He said and desperately tried to rub the chill out of his skin. "Is Jack awake?" He  
asked. "No, she's asleep again" Riddick nodded and absently tossed the towel on the floor with a wet plop. Kara winced and motioned for Riddick to fallow her. "You know you are the only, adult, in her life right now" Riddick nodded. "Yeah, she ran away when she was 14. What's your point?" Kara grabbed a manila folder off the filing cabinet and said. "Come with me on a walk, I'll explain on the way, besides its time for my break" Riddick nodded and fallowed her out the door to a small café on the street corner. She ordered a black coffee and explained to him. "Jack's still young, she needs a father in her life" Riddick stared at her. "No she doesn't" Kara sipped her coffee and said. "Yes, she does Mr.Riddick. You need to act like an adult, instead of just running off and go drinking whenever you feel like" Riddick's eyes narrowed. "Jack's survived fine without a father for 4 years, she'll be fine now" Kara raised an eyebrow. "Are you so sure?" Riddick growled and shoved away  
from the table. She watched him walk half way down the sidewalk before she called out. "Would it kill you to try?" Riddick turned to her and said. "Yup, and I'm too young to die" Ignoring the times when he almost did. "You're dancing on razorblades here with her" Riddick walked up to her closely. "I know what I'm doing" "I hope so, because as strong as she is now, she can't stay like that forever" She shrugged and walked back to the hospital. Riddick took deliberately long steps in the other direction. 


	2. Expectations

Ch1  
Even after 4 years, Jack Holmes still had nightmares of the planet where the last thin bound of her childhood innocence was shattered. In the middle of the night Jack opened her mouth and let out a blood-curdling scream. Riddick jolted awake and ran to Jack's room. Even in the darkness that was thick enough you felt as if you could brush it away from your face, he saw her lying there, curled in the fetal position, moaning and clutching the blankets around her, sweat began to pearl on her forehead as she fought her invisible attacker. "Jack, it's okay" Riddick said, trying to sooth her. "No get away from me!" She screamed trying to beat him away. Unaffected, Riddick backed off and Jack calmed down. Her dark blonde hair clung to her face and Riddick brushed it away. When his hand connected with her skin, he could feel it was burning up. "Jack we have to get you to the hospital now" Jack tried to protest but he scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her quickly out the  
door. The hospital was dimly lighted and smelled of anesthetics and something else Riddick didn't want to identify, but he knew it was the only place where Jack could get help. "Riddick, what are we doing here?" Jack asked sleepily. "Shh, relax Jackie girl it's fine" He told her gently. He set Jack down in one of the ugly orange plastic chairs that littered the lobby and grabbed a nurse by the arm. "My friend needs to see a doctor" He told the woman gruffly. "We'll you're friend will just have to wait like everyone else" She told him coolly. Riddick gave a short growl and turned to Jack. He walked back into the lobby and crouched in front of her and gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand. The nurse was still standing in the doorway and saw the display of pure affection the dominating man showed for the sick woman shivering on the chair. "Excuse me sir," She said. When Riddick looked up at her with his dark eyes she cleared her throat and continued. "I believe  
that Dr.Martin's table is open." Riddick nodded in thanks and smoothly scooped Jack into his arms and fallowed the directions that the nurse had given him. Riddick pushed the door open with his narrow hip and saw a small red haired woman sitting at the desk. "Can I help you?" She asked looking up from the paper she was writing. "Yes, she needs help" Dr. Martin removed the small wire frame glasses from her pixie nose and examined Jack who was trying to absorbed the warmth from Riddick's body. "What's been going on with her?" She asked coming from the desk to set up the bed for her. "I dunno," Riddick said gruffly "Aren't you supposed to tell me that?" She brushed her wine red hair behind her ear as she checked Jack's pupils. They where small and lost in her large brown eyes that were wild with fear. Her skin was shaking violently, even though her fever, she guessed after feeling her forehead, was over 102. "Does she have any medical concerns?" She asked Riddick was she got a  
syringe out of the cold looking metal cabinet. "I don't know" Riddick said, his voice was deep in his throat and distant, but inside he was terrified. "Do you have any?" He asked her. Jack shook her head and Dr.Martin drew blood quickly from Jack's arm. She pushed a red button on the wall and a nurse came in. "Get this analyzed, now!" She said quickly, but carefully thrust the syringe the scared nurse nodded and hurried away. She snapped on rubber gloves and tied her hair back with a hair tie she had on he desk. "You'll have to leave," She told him. He glanced at Jack and saw her looking small and scared on the white sheet that matched the color of her face, instead of the strong, fiery young woman who had stayed with him for 4 years, even after an experience that would send others into psychiatric canceling for the rest of their life. "No" He said defiantly, Dr. Kara Martin had never seen the way this man had looked at the woman he carried in before. "All right, but don't  
get in the way" She told him as the nurse came back with the results from Jack's blood test. "Hmm" She said as she read the stats. "What?" Riddick demanded. "It appears nothing is wrong with her" Nothing could have made Riddick angrier. "What the fuck do you mean nothings wrong? Just look at her!" He screamed. Kara didn't even flinch as she smooth Jack's hair out of her face and gave her a drink of red liquid. "What is that?" Riddick asked as Jack struggled to sit up. "Just something to cool her fever" Riddick watched Jack's face twist in disgust as she drank it and laid back on the white table, but he noticed some of the color in her cheeks returned and part of the fear in him calmed down. He ran a hand over his shaven head and sighed. "I'll keep her overnight if it'll make you feel better" Kara told him. Riddick looked at Jack, taking in all her features. She looked at him with large sad brown eyes. "I'm staying with her" Jack smiled sleepily at him. Kara cocked her head  
of the side and looked at Riddick with interest. "Alright," She said. "You can stay in the waiting room tonight" "No, I'm staying here" Riddick said, his hands balling into fists, which Jack knew was the end of an argument. Kara nodded. "Okay, I'll see what I can do about that" She untied her hair and it fell down in a ruby rain. As the door closed, Riddick turned to Jack and crouched in front of her. "I'm not leaving you," He told her. Jack smiled. "Remember on the planet, you could have let me die so many times, why didn't you?" Her eyes began to droop and he said, "Pack mentality" Jack raised an eyebrow and Riddick continued. "When a lone wolf joins a pack, it has to prove itself worthy, and when it becomes accepted, it becomes part of the family, so the wolf protects them" He said explaining his actions to Jack. She smiled "Welcome to the pack" She said sleepily before she fell asleep. Riddick sighed and stood up to stretch. "I'm getting soft," He told himself angrily,  
but quietly to let Jack rest; his voice came out in a harsh whisper. As instinct, Riddick's eyes checked behind every corner of the small room and finally sat down in a cushioned chair. 


	3. Taking On The Challenge

Ch3-Taking on the Challenge  
  
Jack was sitting up in bed and was quietly reading a book when Riddick came in. "Hey Jackie girl" He said. She looked up and smiled brightly at him. "Hey," She said reaching her arms out to him for a hug. Contact had become a normal thing for them, for the first 1 that Jack had lived with him in the drab apartment he had tried to avoid her and make her fade into the background. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her to him tightly. "Missed you" She said as she let go. Riddick tried to smile but his mind was still reeling that Jack had gotten breasts. Since when did she have breasts? He asked himself. "Where's Dr.Martin?" She asked. Riddick jolted out of his trance. "Huh?" He asked dazed. "Where's Dr.Martin?" Jack asked again, slowly like you might ask a child. "I don't know" As soon as he said that, the door opened and Kara walked in. "Hello Jack, how are you feeling?" She asked. Jack smiled. "Pretty good. Will I be able to go home today?" "Yes you will, if  
you'd like to take a shower before you leave, that would be fine. "Okay" She said and left for the showers at the end of the hall. As soon as Jack left, Kara turned and bumped into Riddick's hard chest. "You're not in a good mood," He said. She pushed a piece of red hair that had escaped her bun. "You don't miss a thing," She said coolly. Kara turned to him and tried not to cringe under his gaze, she knew it could crumble her wall that she had built around herself before she went in and talked to him. "If you don't take responsibility for Jack Holmes, then I can and will have the social services take her, they'll also do a through back ground check on you, and place her in someone else's care." Riddick's face showed no change of emotions, but his stomach suddenly dropped. "You can't do that," He growled. Kara raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I could call them right now. You really don't want to tempt me" Riddick took a step closer to her. Kara lifted her chin so she could keep  
eye contact with him. "She won't go" Kara shrugged and took a step back. "She doesn't have a choice. But you do, if you take responsibility for Jack, then we can all avoid this sticky situation" Riddick's lip turned into a sneer. "Who are you?" He growled. "Someone who won't be fucked with" She said and stalked past him. He snagged her arm and pulled her against his chest. "You think you're so tough don't you?" Kara tried not to let the fear evident in her eyes, but Riddick must have noticed it because he laughed harshly. Kara tried to free herself from his grip, but his dangerous looking arms clenched onto her like a metal vice. "I'll take care of Jack. Learn whatever you want to about me, but there's no way Jack is going anywhere" Kara pried his fingers off her arm and resisted the urge to rub the red skin. "That's fine," She said stepping away from him and walking to the door. "But I don't need to know anything about you," She was almost out the door before she came back  
in and said. "Well, no wait, what I meant to say is, I don't want to know anything about you" Riddick had the urge to smash everything to the ground. The door opened again and he expected it to be Kara, but when Jack walked in her calmed down before he noticed she was only wearing a white cotton towel. "Jack put some thing on god!" Riddick said angrily and clicked turned around. Jack shrugged and the towel slipped a little and relieved the rosy tip of her creamy breasts. "Sorry Riddick, I had to come in and get something to wear" She walked into Riddick view and bent down and rummaged through some clothes that she had an orderly go get her from the apartment. She chose her jeans with the knee ripped out and black tank top. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and said. "Let's go" Riddick nodded and lead her to the lobby of the hospital. As they turned to leave, Riddick turned and saw Kara sitting at a table with two male orderlies laughing. When her eyes met his, the  
smile in them faded into coldness. Riddick broke the gaze and took Jack back to the apartment. 


	4. Fuzzy Bunny

Ch4-Fuzzy Bunny  
  
Riddick unlocked the heavy door to the apartment and stepped inside. "Good to be back?" Riddick asked her looking over his shoulder. Jack nodded and dropped her bag on the floor by the door. "How old are you Jackie?" She raised a light eyebrow at him. "I'll be 18 in a month" When Riddick nodded slowly she said, "You knew that" he glanced at the calendar on the wall and saw a red circle on July 15. "Yeah" Jack walked to his side and rested a hand on his arm. "What's going on with you?" "Nothing Jackie, get some sleep" Jack nodded and walked to her room. She opened the door and smiled. Her white stereo sat on a small wood dresser Riddick had carved for her and her stuffed animals, mostly rabbits, cluttered her room in a colorful array. She quietly reached into her bag and pulled out a pink fuzzy bunny that a male orderly had bought her. She smiled at it and ran her tapered fingers through the soft marshmallow pink fluff. "I swear Jack if you get another stuffed animal I'm going to have a fuzzy bunny bonfire" Jack gripped the bunny to her chest and began stroking it. "He wouldn't do that, don't worry Commander Bun Bun" Riddick rolled his eyes. 'What you name them too?" Jack sat back in a black chair and stroked the rabbit trying her best to look evil. "I'll make you a deal, I'll stop naming my stuffed animals if," She paused to make sure she had his full attention. "I get to start dating guys" Riddick raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin as if he were thinking about it. "Fine" Jack grinned. "Good, now there's one more condition, I want.. Another bunny!" She threw her head back and laughed evilly. Riddick grinned. "I'll let you go out with guys, but no more bunnies, you have enough that you could…do something with a lot of stuffed rabbits" Riddick shook his head and laughed. "You're a mess Jack but I lo-" When Jack raised an eyebrow and Riddick cleared his throat quickly. Jack licked her top lip tenderly; the tension in the room felt thick enough that you could cut it with a knife, but she could guess what he was going to say. When the door clicked softly as it closed, Jack rested her back against it and slowly slide to the floor as hot salty tears slid down her pretty face. "Why can't you see that I love you Riddick? Why are you so blind to emotions that you can't see that I've loved you ever since the first time I saw you talking to Fry in the basement of the Hunter-Gratnez? I've loved you for so long and if you keep being blind to it I don't know how much longer I can stand it" She didn't bother to wipe away the tears that rested on her chin and others threatened to come. She climbed into the small bed and curled up with her favorite pink stuffed rabbit named Binkie. It didn't take long for her to cry herself to sleep.  
  
Riddick stood in the middle of the living room looking around. "You stupid asshole" He said to himself. "Do you realize what you almost did? Jack's still a little girl, you almost told her you loved her. She'd never fell that way about you, you're a murderer, you're no good for her" He shook his head and locked the door and he slowly walked to shower. 


	5. Back To Start

Ch5- Back to Start  
  
The next morning, Jack woke up to the sound of birds outside her window. She looked out and saw a yellow bird on the branch. She screamed happily and Riddick rushed in. "Jackie are you alright?" He asked, panicked, but still uncoordinated from sleep. Jack was hopping up and down as she pointed out the window with one hand and covered her mouth to keep from squealing with the other. "It's a bird" She squeaked happily. Riddick slowly walked towards the window and saw the small feathered creature looking at him and Jack with interest. "You're screaming over a bird?" When Jack nodded enthusiastically, Riddick began to wonder if all the morphine and pain reduces had finally gotten to her head. "And is there something special about that?" Jack's eyes were as wide as two dinner plates, and Riddick didn't expect to get an intelligent answer out of her yet. "Okay, you woke me up with your screaming for a bird..That's just great. Well I'm getting back to bed Jackie, so unless you see the boogeyman, a werewolf, or the ghost of Johns, please, no screaming." At the last one Jack glared at him, but sat down on a stool in front of her window and gazed at the bird. Riddick slowly nodded his head and walked out the doorway. "Oh yeah," He said before he left. "I want to take you out to dinner tonight, if you're feeling up to it" Jack nodded and smiled and Riddick did the same. "Good. I'll leave you alone with your bird friend," He said with a laugh. He quickly closed the door as a barrage of flying rabbits headed towards him.  
  
That night Riddick did something he hated the most, he wore a suit. He knocked on the door and Jack opened it slowly. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She was wearing a long silk dress the color of ancient cream with a strand of pearls around her delicate neck. She was also painted. Her lips were the color of golden sand on a tropical beach and she smelled like strawberries "Jack," He said after a minute of just staring at her. "You look amazing" Jack smiled and examined his black suit. "You don't look too bad yourself cowboy" Jack smiled then noticed something about Riddick that was different. "You're wearing contacts," She said, noticing his dark brown eyes. "Yeah. I didn't want to totally freak out the people there" Jack smiled and took the arm that he offered her "Thank you sir" She said with a wide smile. "You ready to go Jackie?" "Ready as ever". Riddick smiled, but Jack could tell he was nervous.  
  
The small French restaurant sat the front of the bay and the sun was just setting. "This is beautiful Riddick" Jack said resting her head in the palm of her hand. Riddick nodded and said. "Yeah," He couldn't take his eyes off Jack's profile and how beautiful she looked in the orange light. Her hair was set aflame like a million little candles and her eyes turned into pure gold. A plump waiter waddled up to the table. "What can I get you to drink?" He asked in an attempted French accent that Jack and Riddick could both see through. "A bottle of your finest red wine" Riddick said without looking up at him. The waiter nodded in approval and turned to Jack. "And to eat?" Jack pushed a stray strand of gold hair out of her eyes and said. "I'll try your pheasant please," Jack said softly. "I'll have the same. The waiter nodded and took the menus.  
  
After the dinner, it was dark and Jack gripped onto Riddick's arm as he lead her back to the car. Suddenly some one grabbed her from behind and shoved a knife against her throat before she could even inhale the breath to call out Riddick's name. Riddick spun around and groped for his shiv, Which, to his terror, he discovered that he had left it in the apartment. "Idiot" He hissed and rushed to help Jack. He stood in front of the attacker with all his muscles tense and alert. "Let her go" He growled. The attacker laughed darkly and it made Jack want to vomit violently. "Alright" Riddick said and acted like he was going to walk away. Then in a flash of movement, Riddick was on the man and Jack was thrown from the line of fire. It didn't take long; Jack had scrambled behind two cars and was crying silently. Suddenly the man who had attacked her was thrown onto a car, the window smashed into a million little pieces and the man's blood dripped from them and pooled around his head. He was dead. Jack wanted to run out to Riddick and another wanted to run away screaming. She peaked around the corner and saw Riddick hunched over like a wild animal. He contacts were knocked out of place and she could see the shimmering blackness of his eyes. The animal in him had taken over, and he had killed someone again, but this time for her. It's not like you didn't know Jack's body was shaking with all the emotions she felt. She stood up shakily, and turned and ran away. Riddick wanted to chase after her and comfort her, but the man's blood was still on his hands, and Jack should never have to have it on her. Riddick sighed. He doubted that Jack would go back to the apartment. He growled and whipped the blood off on his pants. It was like starting all over again.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Hey guys! This is Arwyn. I hope you like the story that I'm working on.  
  
But I have a problem  
  
I have no idea what to write next!  
  
If you have any ideas, please email me at:  
  
StarPrincess197@aol.com  
  
Thanks.  
  
Luv u all  
  
Arwyn 


	6. Whatever Happens

Ch6-Whatever Happens  
  
Jack as crying as she stumbled blindly down the streets. She wanted nothing more then to curl up in the apartment and sleep forever, but Riddick had the keys. "SHIT!" She screamed and kicked at the ground, she wanted to tear out the grass and beat anyone who dared look at her wrong, but she imagined what scene it would make, and she didn't have the energy. Instead she sat on the marble stairs and cried. "Jack? Are you alright?" A soft voice asked. Jack looked up through her tear puffed tears and saw Kara. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked sitting next to her on the cool steps. Jack just shook her head and avoided eye contact. "Did Richard do something?" Kara asked, suddenly becoming angry. "No" Jack whimpered. "Then what?" Jack shook her head but said slowly. "Have you ever been in love with someone, but the timing was off? Way off?" Kara smiled sadly. "No, but you long for him, the same way he longs for you" Jack looked up at her sharply. "Riddick would never want me," Jack said. "Ah Jackie, if you can't see the passion that the man has in his eyes for you, well, then I just feel sorry for you." Jack smoothed her hair out of her eyes and sighed. "If he has, then why hasn't he ever told me?" Kara shrugged. "Men are complicated machines, you can't just pick them apart, Riddick most of all, but my guess is that he thinks your still young, he doesn't want to hurt you" Jack scoffed. "He's hurt me enough by not doing anything, trust me". "You love him don't you?" Jack shrugged. "Yeah I do" Kara smiled kindly. "Ah, young love" Jack sniffed and sat up straight. "Can you help me get him to notice me?" "Oh course I can" Kara reached into her purse and pulled out a credit card. "Let's go shop," She said with a laugh.  
  
The small store sat in the corner of the street and the frosted glass windows were shut. Kara pushed her door open and was greeted by a clerk. "Hello Ms. Martin. How can I help you today?" "Hello Denise, I'm looking for some clothes for my friend Jackie here, she wants a guy she likes to notice her" Denise grinned. "Well, I'm sure we can work something out" The pretty clerk snagged Jack's arm and dragged her down the isles. Kara laughed and began to browse through clothes for herself.  
  
10 Minutes later, Denise came back with a huge grin on her face. "Okay, you are not going to believe this!" Kara fallowed Denise and smiled as Denise said. 'Alright, get ready for the new, not exactly improved, but defiantly different, Jackie Holmes" Denise pulled the white silk curtain away and reviled Jack balancing on needle-thin black heels and wearing a silky red dress. Kara's mouth dropped and she nearly screamed. "Jack you look amazing!" She cried. Jack uncertainly smoothed down the material and looked in the mirror. "I've never worn anything like this before" Kara smiled. "Well, you look stunning" Jack sighed. "Yeah, he's going to notice me alright, then he's gonna laugh his ass off" "Men are stupid. Don't give him the chance to" Jack raised a light eyebrow. "How do I suppose I do that?" "Kiss him" Jack was shocked. "What? No! I can't kiss Riddick!" Kara shrugged. "Why not?" Jack was becoming a little frantic. "You just can't kiss someone like Riddick, I mean he's so, Riddick" She strained the word 'Riddick' and Kara smiled. "But you love him" "Well yeah! But I just can't walk up to him. 'Oh hi Riddick' and kiss him like that!" Kara was amused. "I would" Denise came back when she heard the commotion. "What's going on?" She asked with a smile. "Nothing, I just think Jackie should kiss this guy she loves, but she doesn't think so because he's him" Denise grinned now. "Go for it" She said. "Who are you people?" Jack cried and stormed out of the dressing room. "I don't see the problem Jack, I did that when I was your age" Kara said. "How old are you any way?" Jack said, she was looking ready to pull out her hair. Kara shrugged. "24" Jack rolled her eyes. "Well look Jack" Kara said, gently leading Jack to a chair. "I'm a doctor, so I know all about the male body and all that shit, but I'm also a woman, so I defiantly know what men want, and Riddick wants you, he's just scared" Jack sighed. "Riddick's not normal, he's not scared of anything" Kara smiled softly. "Oh but he is. He's let you into his life, and it scares him. He also knows that you're growing up and that he's not going to be able to keep you forever, and it terrifies him. Which is why he's protective of you. Did you know that when you were in the hospital, he made sure everything was done absolutely the way he wanted it to make sure you were okay?" Jack shook her head. "No, but he's just stubborn like that" "And you're not?" Jack winced and Kara continued, "I'm guessing you and Riddick get in your share of arguments, but that doesn't mean anything," She added when Jack nodded. "He said I could start seeing guys," Jack said softly. "But do you want to?" Jack shook her head. " Ah ha, let me ask you something Jack," When Jack's brown eyes were on her, Kara continued. "When you really love somebody like you love Riddick, when is it at the point when enough is enough?" Jack began to answer but then closed her mouth. "I guess I don't know" Kara nodded and said."Let's go pay for these then" Jack looked down at the dress she was wearing. She looked at her long golden legs and flat stomach, for the first time she thought she was pretty. "All right" Jack said standing up. "I'll take into consideration what you said to do with Riddick, and well, I guess we'll see" Kara smiled and wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders. 


	7. Beautiful

Ch7-Beautiful  
  
She knew Riddick would be at the apartment; She stalled outside the door and paced around nervously. She ignored the catcalls that men gave her as they passed by. "Okay" She said and slowly opened the door slowly. "Riddick?" She asked, no response. The room was dark and still, everything seemed normal to her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that was coming over her.  
  
He was sitting in a chair, he had heard Jack even before she came into the building. "Hello Jack" He said deeply. Jack jumped and spun around like a scared rabbit under a gun. Jack began to fidget, but he didn't pay attention to her clothes, his eyes were intense on her face and she was uncomfortable. 'Where have you been Jack?" He asked, his voice was different, it had an edge on it that frightened her. "Just out" She said softly looking down at the floor. "Out where?" Riddick asked harshly. "I went for a walk. Riddick what's wrong with you?" She asked coming out of the shadows. "MY problem is that you're dressing like some little low price whore"  
  
Jack's body jerked and tears welled in her eyes and she tried to be strong. "You're drunk" Jack said looking at the empty beer cans that littered his feet. Riddick threw his head back and laughed darkly. "You really think so huh?" He stood up and his dark shadow loomed over her. He took a step towards her and stumbled a little. Jack wanted to stand her ground, but the alarm bells were going wild in her head and she began to feel trapped.  
  
He took another step and stumbled again. "Riddick stop it, you're scaring me" Jack whimpered. "Oh I'm scaring you am I? Well maybe I should teach you a lesson" He tried to lunge for her but she dodged out of the way and he landed on the floor with a painful thud. Jack tried to run off but he grabbed her ankle so hard she thought it would break and dragged her down on him.  
  
Jack tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his wide hands and she was having trouble breathing with his weight on her chest. He ripped at the material with his rough hands and she began to cry. She tried to struggle but he was stronger then her and she knew it was useless.  
  
Her skin was scratched and red from his hands and teeth as he nipped at her skin. He was laughing evilly as she cried and tried to get away from him, he found it all terribly funny. She tried kicking him, but he was still quick, even when he was drunk.  
  
He gripped her hands above her head as he took off his pants and plunged into her. He threw his head back and sighed as he emptied himself in her. She was sobbing now, sore and bleeding. He stood up and stumbled over to the couch, still half naked, fell onto the couch and was asleep in a minute.  
  
Jack curled into the fetal position and tried to find something for her to cover herself with. Only finding the scraps of the dress. She let the tears run down her face in a hot salty river mixed with some blood from the scratches on her face.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this, not with you" She said softly. "It was supposed to be sweet, slow, romantic with candle light and sweet words, I can't..I can't" She couldn't continue talking to herself, her vision began to blur and her insides twisted in painful spasms, her body felt uncontrollably cold, then a burst of heat rushed over her before her world went black. 


	8. The World's Last Angel

Ch8-The World's Last Angel  
  
Kara found her the next morning. Riddick was gone and the place was a mess. She drove her to the hospital as fast as she could, ignoring the cop that was fallowing her. She rushed in and ran to the emergency room.  
  
"We got a violent rape here. We need to check for broken bones and internal bleeding and everything else." She yelled the orderlies and nurses there. They scrambled to get everything ready and Jack's body began to convulse violently. The tried to strap her arms down to the bed but the spasms were to violent. "Come on Jack" Kara said soothing Jack's hair as she gave her a shot in the thigh.  
  
"What happened?" Asked another doctor as he burst through the doors with his pager going off wildly. "She was raped" Kara said tossing Dr. Archer a pair rubber gloves "I gave her a shot of BHP but it doesn't seem to be working" Kara said making room for Matt Archer. The attractive man with shaggy blonde hair and sharp gray eyes checked her vital signs and quickly went to work.  
  
Jack began coughing up blood and sounded like she was choking on something in her throat. Dr.Archer bent over her to do CPR, as soon as his mouth was over hers, she couched up a half dried ball of blood and he resisted the urge to vomit on the floor.  
  
Kara gave a nurse she called Kathy to find Riddick and then returned to Jack. "Come on sweetie" She said as they bagged her to keep her breathing. The shrill beeping and buzzing of the machines that they attached to her sounded like a million bees in the room with them.  
  
They found internal bleeding in her lungs and Kara began to get frantic. "HURRY UP GOD-DAMMIT!" She yelled at Matt and he remained unfazed as he cleanly cut a line in her stomach. "Oh shit," He said as blood spilled over her pale cold skin onto the white cotton sheets and his hands. Matt quickly tried to find the source of the bleeding, only to find nothing; the blood was coming too quickly.  
  
The nurses, Kara, Matt and the orderlies where up to their elbows in thick sticky blood when Kathy returned. "I've found him". Kara threw the gloves on the floor and burst into the waiting room where Riddick was. Kara jumped on him and began to beat his chest with her small fists.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to her you unbelievable asshole?!" She screamed and Riddick caught her hand before she could slap him. "Where is she?" He demanded. "You're not seeing her. You're not getting anywhere near her!" Kara said getting off him. "Let me see her!" Riddick said forcefully. Kara stood her ground and shook her head. "Security, please escort this gentleman off the grounds" Two burly looking black men appeared and one each took Riddick's arm, but he flicked them off him like tiny fleas and they crashed into a metal cart.  
  
He ran down the hall into the room that Jack was in, but hearing what was going on outside, Matt had locked the door, leaving bloody handprints on the glass. Riddick began beating the window to no avail. The guards came back and tackled Riddick, taking him down.  
  
Matt quickly let Kara in. "She's fading fast" He said. Tears began to course down Kara's face. "Matt," She said gently taking his arm in her shaking hand. "She's dead" Matt saw Jack's pale blooded face and nodded. "Time of death, 8:45" He noted to the orderly. The orderly wrote it down and walked off.  
  
Kara sank down in the chair, she took Jack's limp lifeless hand and began to sob. Matt rested a comforting hand on her shaking shoulders and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Kara and Matt began to arrange Jack's funeral the next day. The few people who knew Jack showed up.  
  
Jack's cherry wood coffin sat on a white marble alters in the field by the lake Jack used to love to go to. Kara stood there gripping Matt's hand wearing a long black dress. People were crying silently and the wind made a crying sound through the trees.  
  
Kara slowly let go of Matt's hand and went to the stand to speak.  
  
"Life is full of meetings and partings  
  
I'm sure I will never forget Aubrey Jaclyn Holms  
  
Or for the regretfully short period of time I knew her for  
  
The first time I saw her, she was brought to the hospital  
  
by the same man that eventually killed her,"  
  
She paused and looked around at the crowd of people. As she scanned them all, a black figure stood by a tree in the distance, but she saw it was Riddick. She cleared her throat and continued.  
  
"Jack was an angel, and God called her to come home  
  
We will see her when we get to were she is  
  
And if dying means seeing Jack's beautiful face again,  
  
Then I say let it come when it may.  
  
I will now like to sing a song for you that I know was one of Jack's favorites"  
  
Kara cleared her throat and a soft guitar began to play in the background. Kara's rich voice sang softly.  
  
"Another turning point a fork stuck in the road  
  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you were to go  
  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time  
  
It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
  
I hope you had the time of your life"  
  
(Greenday, Time of Your Life)  
  
Kara began to cry and softly excused herself from the stand. Matt gently led her away and others left, except for Riddick.  
  
After the field was deserted, Riddick walked up to the coffin and rested his hands on the cool wood of it.  
  
"Jack, I know you can't hear me, but I just want to say I'm sorry." At a loose for words, Riddick turned to the stars that where just rising into bright burning balls and yelled. "THEN I DEFY YOU STARS!" He bashed his hands into a tree and didn't care that they were probably broken.  
  
Tears began to stream down his face as he rested his head against the coffin and said between sobs. "I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry, I love you" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper. "I remember reading you this poem last year on your 17th birthday and I told you I'd finish it later, now seems like a good enough time"  
  
  
  
  
  
Once we played at love together---  
  
...Played it smartly, if you please;  
  
Lightly, as a windblown feather,  
  
...Did we stake a heart apiece.  
  
Oh, it was delicious fooling!  
  
...In the hottest of the game,  
  
Without thought of future cooling,  
  
...All too quickly burned Life's flame.  
  
In this give-and-take of glances,  
  
...Kisses sweet as honey dews,  
  
When we played with equal chances,  
  
...Did you win, or did I lose?  
  
He sighed deeply and rested the piece of paper on the coffin under the piles of red and white roses.  
  
The animal in him had gotten loose and attacked the most beautiful and precious thing in his life. He knew what he had to do.  
  
The walked sullenly into the apartment and stripped off his jacket. He sat at the table and took out a piece of paper.  
  
The next morning Kara came by the apartment to find Riddick. She found him, but not how she expected. She wanted to find him sleeping on the couch or in bed or something like that. Not slumped over on the kitchen table. She covered her mouth with her hand and saw a white envelope on the table next to his lifeless arm. It was labeled for her, he was expecting her.  
  
Kara Martin  
  
I couldn't take it , not having Jack with me. I'm going to find her, but I doubt I'm going to be where she is. I never meant to hurt her, I loved her more then anything. I begged God to take me in her place, to take the very breath he gave me, but he wouldn't. I may not have believed in him, but Jack did. I would have gone in her place. But if you think about it, we didn't really loose Jack, we just gained another beautiful angel.  
  
I have loved her to the point of madness  
  
That which is called madness,  
  
That which to me,  
  
Is the only sensible way to love her.  
  
I'll be alright when I find her.  
  
Richard B Riddick 


	9. Rising From The Dream

Ch9-Rising From The Dream  
  
Kara Martin woke with a blood- curdling scream. Her hair was plastered to her face and she was shaking. 'It was a dream' She thought to herself as she gasped for air. She smoothed the hair off her face and searched for some clothes. She pulled on a pair of jeans of battered denim, making them soft against her sensitive skin, and a blue sweatshirt. She had to make sure that it was really a dream.  
  
Jack was still unsure about what Kara had told her to do, but she took a deep breath and unlocked the door. She saw him sitting there, his head resting on his hands, at first she thought he was asleep, but when the hell of her needle thin shoes clicked against the wood and he looked up. "Jack" He whispered, he looked different. He had his contacts out, but something was off about him. 'He looks so sad, he looks human' Jack thought to herself. She took a step towards him and he eyed the clothes she was wearing. "You look so beautiful Jackie" He said and shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you" Jack said softly. He reached a hand out for her and she gingerly took it. He rose and looked down into Jack's pure green eyes. "I wanted to come after you, but after what happened, I didn't have the right to touch you, or to see you" Tears filled Jack's eyes. Riddick had scared his hands with burning hot water. "I wanted you to" Jack whispered. Riddick nodded. "I know, but the blood was on my hands, and I never want to have to have it on you" Tears softly flowed down Jack's face and Riddick reached out and caught it with careful fascination. "I would never hurt you Jack, I really need you to know that" Jack smiled through the tears and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, he put his muscled arms around Jack's thin hips and she rested her head on his chest. Riddick inhaled her scent, she smelled like tears and vanilla. "I've got a confession Jack," He said pulling her away from him gently so he could look at her. "What?" She asked in a whisper. Riddick touched a piece of her loose gold hair between his fingers and said. "I'm in love with you" He said it in a way that made Jack gasp and it sent shivers down her spine. "Really?" She asked. Riddick nodded. Jack's mouth dropped open and Riddick softly pressed his lips against them. Jack gratefully accepted his kiss and whispered in his ear. "I love Richard B Riddick" Riddick jolted and said to her quickly. "No, you can't" Nothing could have shocked Jack more. "What do you mean 'I can't of course I can, I've loved you for years" Riddick took a few steps away from her and said slowly. "It's no good for you to love me Jackie" Jack gave him a look of utter disbelief. "You know, I wish everybody would just stop telling me what's good for me, I had to take it from my mom, my dad, Kara, and now you?" Riddick rolled his head to the side as he tried to release some of the tension in it and said, "Maybe you should've listened to them" Jack couldn't believe what she was hearing. Riddick lowered himself into the chair. "They didn't know what I wanted, I do, and I want you" "You don't know anything about me" Riddick said almost bitterly. Jack walked over to him and straddled his waist and said softly. "Sure I do," She said looking into his dark eyes. "You're just Riddick" Her face was filled with such compassion that Riddick had to avoid looking at her. He did love her, more then probably safe, "Jack," He began to say, before he could finish, Jack covered his mouth with hers and said. "I don't care about what you used to be, but I love you, and I'm not going to stop just because you think it's a bad idea. You can't just tell you that you love me like you did, then not expect me to say it back" Riddick had to smile. "You really are stubborn," He said affectionately. Jack threw her head back and laughed. "I'm about as stubborn as you are" Riddick kissed her forehead and then her lips. "You're an amazing person Jack" He said and hugged her to him. Jack felt his muscles ripple under his shirt as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "How old are you again?" He asked her. "17" She said. He carried her to doorway of his room and said. "Well that's close enough" Jack laughed and kissed his neck. 


	10. Remember

Ch10- Remember  
  
Riddick didn't deny that he had wondered what it would be like to make love to Jack Holms, now that he had her, he wanted to be as careful as possible.  
  
"Are you sure about this Jack?" He asked her softly. Jack cast him a look with her dark green eyes and said. "Yes Riddick, I'm sure" Riddick smoothed out her dark blonde hair and smiled. "You're an amazing person Jack" She giggled and placed kisses down his neck.  
  
"So you've told me a million times before, Mr.Riddick" Riddick shuddered. "You never call me Mr.Riddick" He said a grin. "Well," Jack said as she walked to the bed where he was sitting. "I can think of a lot of things I'm going to be calling you"  
  
Riddick laughed deeply as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap and kissed her hotly. "Is that right?" Jack gently nibbled on his bottom lip and said. "Yeah, it is"  
  
He gently laid her down and slowly peeled the straps of the dress off her shoulders, revealing her creamy skin. He kissed her shoulders with soft kisses. Jack gasped softly and Riddick smiled.  
  
She felt his rough muscles under the shirt he was wearing and had to resist the urge to tear it off him. She took it off and examined what years in a slam had done to him. He had some scars on his skin and signs that still remained from the planet. She gently traced them with her fingers and kissed them.  
  
They're lips found each other again and Riddick reached behind Jack's back and unlatched her bra and gently kissed the rosy tips and flicked them with his tongue.  
  
Jack loved the feeling of their skin together, her back arched as his lips and tongue made a line down her stomach.  
  
"God Riddick you are such a bastard" Jack gasped as he continued to tease her. Jack's skin tingled with the pleasure that was rushing through her and she jerked when he pulled the dress down the rest of her body.  
  
Her unzipped the black pants he was wearing and Jack's hips bucked as he began to enter her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Jack nodded and he went in with one stroke, Jack closed around him like a glove and they both sighed.  
  
He began to pick up the pace, he emptied himself into her and he buried his face in her hair as she called his name. As he began to slip out of her, the door flung open and there stood Kara.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Screamed Kara and she raced towards Riddick. Normally he would have been able to duck the blow that came towards him, but he was still groggy from everything and her hand hit him across the face.  
  
It seemed to wake him up and he nailed her to the floor in one quick movement, the only problem was, he was still naked. "What are you doing here?" He growled.  
  
Jack was watching all this as she covered herself up in the rumpled covers of the bed. "Riddick, get off her" Jack said. When he did, Jack said. "I'm going to have to ask you the same question Kara, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kara shoved her red hair out of her face and explained her dream.  
  
After she was done. Riddick said "Well that's all terribly fascinating and all, but as you can see, Jack is quit alive, as am I, so you can go now" "Riddick" Jack said and he just glanced at her.  
  
Kara shrugged. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure" Jack got out of the bed and quickly pulled Riddick's shirt over her. "Kara, that's nice that you wanted to make sure I'm alright. But I'm not in junior high school anymore okay?"  
  
"He's dangerous Jack, he's a killer" Jack sighed and said. "Yes, but he's also sweet, and sexy, and I'm in love with him. I don't care about what he's done, it's the past, but now, more then ever, I believe that he is the one for me. So please, let me lead my own life with him. Riddick is a good man, I know what I'm doing"  
  
Kara sighed and said. "As long as you're happy Jack" Jack smiled. "I am, I love him" To prove her point, she turned to Riddick and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. Kara smiled and said. "Alright, have a good time together"  
  
She was about to leave before she turned back to Riddick and said. "Oh, sorry about tackling you and all" Riddick laughed. "Yeah, don't worry about it"  
  
Kara shut the door gently behind her and Riddick turned back to Jack with a devilish smile.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Jack threw her head back and laughed. "You never give up do you?" Riddick placed a fierce kiss on her lips and said. "Baby you have no idea"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at him and laid down on the bed again and said.  
  
"Well let the sexual Olympics begin!"  
  
Riddick laughed and climbed over Jack. 


	11. I Couldn't Think of A Title,Sorry

Jack woke up the next morning, still tangled in the web of sleep and pleasure. She looked next to her and saw Riddick sleeping, his chest rising and falling in a rhythm. He stirred as Jack looked at his and she quickly lay on her side to make it look like she was still sleeping.  
  
Riddick woke up and smiled to himself. He knew Jack was already awake, he turned on his side and shifted closer to Jack and wrapped an arm around her waist. He wondered what he could say to get her attention.  
  
Her hair was ruffled around her angelic face, her lips were full and soft from sleep and kissing, Riddick decided that she had never looked more beautiful in her life. And she was his, his Jack.  
  
"Morning Jackie" He said in her ear softly. She bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh, his body radiated heat, she wanted to curl up next to him and soak it all up. Riddick laughed to himself softly, he saw her eyelids flutter as he ran a finger over the soft curves of her body.  
  
'Ah' Riddick thought, seeing there was only one thing that would make Jack pay attention to him, in a talented stroke, he was back inside her and every nerve in Jack jolted awake.  
  
"Morning" Riddick said with a smirk. Jack gasped and said with a wide grin. "You got them all Riddick" Riddick stretched out his arms. "Meaning?" Jack giggled and began to work the muscles in his neck. "You get the gold, silver, and bronze in our little Olympics"  
  
Riddick laughed and brought Jack in front of him so he could kiss her. She sighed against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt another part of him begin to wake up. "Mmm, Riddick" She said pulling away from his searching mouth. "What?" Jack ran her fingers through her hair. "We can't just stay in here and have sex all day" Riddick watched her walk around the room looking for her dress.  
  
"Why not? I could," He said with a chauvinistic smile. Jack flipped her hair back and grinned at him. "Well be that as it may, this place is a mess," She said. Riddick groaned and fell backwards onto the pillows, he was actually surprised that the sheets were still on the bed; Jack had a lot of energy.  
  
"Can't we do it later? I thought of a lot of better things we could do," He said as he grabbed her hand, as she got closer to him. Jack laughed and hit him on the head with a pillow. "No, now get dressed"  
  
Riddick shrugged and pulled on his pants. He grunted painfully and Jack turned to see what the matter was. She had to cover her mouth with her hand. His erection was still very much active. "That's not funny Jackie" Riddick said as he limped towards her.  
  
"Sure it is," She said giggling. "Well, no it's not, because then I'd be out of action for a while" Jack bent over just to tease him and said with a laugh. "Well good, then maybe the next door neighbors will be able to get some rest" Riddick laughed and pulled her to her closely. "You don't want to be teasing me right now Jack"  
  
"Yeah I do" She said and pressed her breasts against him. She heard Riddick growl and kissed him hotly. "Jack" He said warningly. She laughed and continued to torture him. "You ask for it"  
  
Riddick tore the dress of her before she knew what was going on, Riddick had ripped off his pants and began to fuck her like a rabbit.  
  
"I told you not to do that" Riddick said when he was finished. Jack was exhausted and just stared at him with her glassy eyes. "I'm glad I did" Riddick laughed and looked at the clock he had at his bedside.  
  
"Oh shit," He said jumping out of bed. "What is it?" Jack asked sitting up. "I've got a job to do". Jack lay back down and said. "Oh" Riddick sighed. "Jack.." She shook her head and said. "No, go, its business" Jack knew that Riddick still killed people, she hated admitting it, but it was what he had to do.  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours, I'll make it up to you, I promise" He touched her face and she gave him a bland smile.  
  
The door clicked and locked behind him and Jack whipped the tears that she was ashamed of away from her face. "He's a killer, you know that. No matter how much you love him, that's never going to change."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Riddick came back inside. "Riddick what are you-" Riddick shook his head to silence her and said. "Do you ever think about the time on the Hunter-Gratzner?" Jack was confused. "What?"  
  
"I love you Jack, I even loved you on the planet" Jack sat up. "But I thought you loved Carolyn Fry" That name brought memories back to him. "Yeah, Fry was great, but you were actually the one I wanted. I just didn't want them to think I was any bigger of an asshole. So tell me the truth"  
  
Jack was regarding him with quiet interest. "Okay.." There was a moment of silence before she said. "Okay Riddick, I really have no idea what you're talking about" Riddick growled with anxiousness. "Think about it. Now I really got to go"  
  
Before Jack could say anything, he was out the door. "Well," Jack said to herself. "That was really odd" There was a knocking at the door and Jack jumped up to answer it.  
  
"Riddick what?" She said annoyed. Only to find that it wasn't Riddick standing there, but her older brother Trevor. "Trev!" She cried rushing back into the bedroom to put on some clothes.  
  
"Do you always answer the door naked Jackie?" Asked the handsome 19 year- old. "I thought you were, someone else" Trevor nodded. "I see" "Good. Anyway what are you doing here?" She asked pulling him inside the apartment.  
  
"I got a call from someone named Kara Martin, she said that you were living here so-" He shrugged and trailed off. "Kara" Jack growled. "Oh you know her?" Jack sent him a deadly look. "You could say that".  
  
Jack always thought Trevor was handsome, he was 16 when she ran away, he had thick gold hair and radiant blue eyes, he always seemed to have a girl hanging around him.  
  
"Why did Kara send you?" Jack asked him. "Something about you living with a murderer. Sounds like fun" Trevor said with a smirk. Jack rolled her eyes and said. "He's not a murderer exactly" Trevor raised an eyebrow. "How can you not be a murderer exactly? You're either one, or your not"  
  
"Well everybody's a murderer if you say it with that attitude" Jack said with a laugh, Trevor smiled and reached out an arm for Jack. "It's good to see you Jackie. Mom thinks you're dead y'know" Jack shrugged. "I'd like to keep it that way, they don't have to know I'm alive. I'm having a fine life" Trevor kissed her temple brotherly and said. "As long as you're happy. Now am I going to meet this 'not exactly murderer'?" Trevor asked. Jack looked unsure for a minute before saying. "Sure, I think you'd like him" 


	12. Revealed

Ch11-Revealed  
  
Jack lied in Trevor's lap and waited for Riddick, slowly she drifted to sleep as she listened to Trevor tell her how he had found her and felt his fingers running through her hair like he used to do when they were little.  
  
But Riddick didn't come back. Jack was asleep and Trevor rested his head back on the cushions. 'I've found you, now what do I do?' He asked himself tiredly. He knew what Kara had told him to do, but it didn't seem right to him.  
  
Jack sighed and stirred in her sleep and her face wrinkled in concentration. Trevor shifted so Jack could sleep on the couch and he went to wash his face with some cold water, he really needed to think.  
  
He wandered into the bathroom and turned on the rusty faucet on full cold, some water splashed out of the basin and made the grey of his shirt darker as it soaked to his skin. The icy water on his face cleared his head. He turned back to sit with Jack when he heard a key turning in the door.  
  
Jack woke up and saw the door turning. "Riddick" She said softly, she moved to get up. Riddick came in and saw Trevor first of all. He made a swift movement, but like lighting Jack was in front of him with her hands on his chest holding him off.  
  
"It's okay Riddick, he's my brother Trevor" Riddick regarded. He supposed he could see some resemblance between them. They had the same fair blonde hair and slim bones. But to Riddick, something still seemed off, Trevor looked nervous and edgy as Riddick's endless eyes scanned him.  
  
"Well hello," Riddick turned to Jack. "Look Jackie, I'm sorry but I've got to run, I'll be back in an hour or so" Jack nodded and Riddick lifted her chin with his finger. "Look baby, I'm doing this for you, as soon as this is all over, I'm going on marry you okay?" Jack's stomach jumped and her lips twitched as she kissed him. "Okay"  
  
Riddick acknowledged Trevor with a nod as he walked out the door. As soon as the door locked, he sprinted out the door.  
  
5 Minutes later he was at the library, something that people don't see very often. He hacked into police files and typed in Trevor Holms. 3 Files came up. His high school records, birth certificates, but the last one caught his attention. He mumbled to himself.  
  
"Trevor James Holms, born 3597 at St.Hunt hospital was born to Phillip and Claire Holms, had 3 younger sisters, Mia Lynn, Hannah Marie, and Jaclyn Aubrey. The youngest, Jaclyn Aubrey ran away when Trevor Holms was 16, after 2 years of searching, Trevor hanged himself with a volleyball net after a practice..I knew it, this is going to break Jack's heart" Riddick sighed and printed out the form.  
  
When he got back to the apartment, he saw Trevor playing with Jack's long silky hair. Riddick's mouth was fixed in a sneer as he lifted Trevor up by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Jack giggled "Riddick stop being a showoff" Riddick ignored her and gripped his free hand around Trevor's throat. "Who the fucks are you?" He growled dangerously.  
  
Trevor could only gag. "Riddick what are you doing?" Asked Jack as she tried to stand up. She was obviously drunk. "Who are you?!" He yelled. Trevor tried to answer, so Riddick loosened his grip.  
  
Jack stood back looking stupidly amused. "Man, it was the Ice Queen man" Trevor gagged. "The Ice Queen?" Riddick asked. "Kara Martin or whatever. You can put me down anytime now" Trevor said prying at Riddick wrist. Riddick growled dropped Trevor, who crumbled on the floor because of loss of oxygen.  
  
"Okay. Does somebody want to tell me what's going on?" Cried Jack, who Riddick noticed, had been very quiet. Riddick looked at Trevor and reached into his pocket to pull out the form. "Jackie girl, Trevor is not who you think he is" Jack giggled drunkenly. "Of course he is, he's my brother who else would he be?" Riddick sighed and handed the form to Jack, but she was too drunk to read it. "Huh?" She asked.  
  
Riddick turned to her and said. "Kara sent him" Jack's mouth made a small 'O' shape and said. "But I knew she sent him" Riddick sighed and went to Jack and held her gently in his arms. "Jack, I'm sorry, but he is not your brother"  
  
Jack's eyes focused on his and she said with her head tilted. "What are you talking about?" Riddick moved Jack so she could sit on the couch. "Listen to me Jack, you're brother killed himself after you ran away." Jack's eyes cleared a little. "How'd he do it?" She croaked. "He hung himself with a volleyball net"  
  
Jack felt as if a mad scientist was pulling everything inside her out of her with little tweezers. "So what's your real name?" Asked Riddick as he got up off the couch. "My name is Mark Hurley. She hired me to find Jack and take her to a organization or some shit like that, she wasn't really clear about what she wanted me to do, but she wanted me to get Jack away from here," He seemed hesitant to continue. "Yeah and away from me" Riddick for him, he looked at Jack briefly and continued "Okay so Kara had a plan, my question is, what the fuck was yours?" 


	13. The Warning

1 Ch13-The Warning  
  
Riddick made sure Jack was never alone with Mark Hurley, and Jack didn't seem to mind too much about it. His strong body made her feel amazingly safe, she spent most of the day curled up next to him. That night she rested her head in his lap while he watched TV, the length of his arm was a comfortable weight on her and she slowly drifted to sleep. She didn't know how long he let her sleep in his lap, but when he gently shook her awake in the dark, all she could see was the silvery glow of his eyes.  
  
"Hey sweetie," He said huskily. "I can't stay in this position forever". She laughed softly and snuggled against him more. "Yeah I know" She said, yet made no sign of moving. Suddenly her eyes exploded open. "Where's Mark?" She asked bolting up right. "Shh, relax, he's at a hotel, I'm making sure he's staying put" Jack looked horrified for a second. "You didn't break his knee caps did you?" Riddick laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "No sweetheart, I didn't. I just made sure that the manager wouldn't let him leave without calling us first". Jack smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're really something Riddick" He kissed her hotly on the mouth. "And I always will be" Jack licked her lips, savoring the taste of him. "Not to mention cocky" Riddick got an evil grin. "Speaking of cocky," Jack smacked him gently.  
  
The phone rang and Riddick quickly picked it up. "Hello?" "Mr.Riddick, this is Mark Hurley. I just thought I would tell you that Kara Martin is still looking around for you and Jack" Riddick picked Jack up by her waist and put her in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. He stroked her hair and said into the phone. "Alright, I'll get her out of her soon" He hung up the phone and Jack looked into the darkness of his eyes with concern. "What's going on?" She asked when he set her on her feet on the floor. "Kara's looking for you Jackie" Jack threw her head back and let out a half scream. "God that woman makes me so angry!" Riddick took her arms and shook her gently. "You can damn her to hell later Jackie girl, but now I have to get you someplace she doesn't know about" Jack ran a hand through her hair. "What about Imam's?" Riddick smiled. He hadn't seen him for four years, but he knew Jack would right to him now and then. "Yeah. That would be fine. Why don't you call him and tell him" Jack smiled and went off. "Oh," She said turning to him. "I love you Richard" His stomach jerk and he smiled wider. "You never call me Richard." Jack looked amused. "Yeah I know" .  
  
It was good to talk to Imam again. Jack sat on the corner of Riddick's bed and talked to him.  
  
"How have you been doing Imam?"  
  
The old Muslim smiled at her voice.  
  
"Very well Jackie, how about yourself?"  
  
"Well I wish I could say the same"  
  
Before she could say anything else, Imam continued quickly.  
  
"Are you sick? Hurt? Did Mr.Riddick do anything to you?"  
  
Jack giggled.  
  
"No Imam, I'm fine, Riddick's fine, we're all fine. But we are thinking about coming to visit you"  
  
She could hear the joy in the old man's voice.  
  
"Excellent, I would be more then delighted to have you both in my home! When shall I announce to my wife you are coming?"  
  
"Hey I didn't know you were married Imam, why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"I always thought you were a smart little girl"  
  
Jack laughed.  
  
"You made a joke! Imam made a joke! Hey Riddick, Imam made a joke!"  
  
In the background Imam could faintly hear Riddick say 'I'll get out the wine'  
  
Imam laughed. "So, will you be coming soon?"  
  
Jack looked at the clock on the wall next to her.  
  
"Is in 2 hours okay for you?"  
  
Imam made a little choking noise but then agreed. She wandered into the bedroom where Riddick was pretty much throwing all their clothes in one oversized duffle bag. "What are we moving in with him?" Riddick didn't look up at her, his face looked almost dark. "Go to your room and get whatever else you want" Jack ran a hand through her hair and set her hands on her waist. "We don't even know if she's really coming so you can relax-" "Just pack you're fucking bag Jackie, what is the discussion here?" Jack defiantly remembered Fry saying that to Johns before the suns set. "You seem to know what you want. What about what I want?" Riddick was in front of her hauling her to him. "Right now I don't give a shit what you want. You do what I say when I say it, it isn't complicated" He released Jack's arms and she stumbled back before she hit the doorframe.  
  
She gave him a wide-eyed stare before she turned and ran to her room. Riddick cursed himself before he went after her. He knocked on her door and a moment later she answered it. "Jackie-" Before he could continue, Jack said. "Just listen okay? And come in" He slowly fallowed her and rested on the wall. "For 4 years, all I wanted was for you to love me, I wanted to be just like Fry," He was about to say something but she continued. "But I'm not Fry, and I'm beginning to think I like that better. And if that's not good enough, then well-" "Jack, you've been enough for me for years, and I do love you Jackie, it's just hard for us now." Jack spun on him. "It's never a good time, it's never the right time, it's just not the time!" Before Riddick did anything, he quickly left the room and slammed the door to their apartment. Jack sat on her bed and clutched a battered rabbit to her chest.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knocking at the door of the apartment, Jack cleaned herself up for a second before she answered the door. Riddick was resting against the door with an envelope in his hand. "What's that?" Jack asked. He held the envelope out to her as he walked in. "It's a ticket to New Mecca for one" He said and walked to the counter. "What? You just can't go out and buy me a ticket" Jack said. "Well, obviously I can, because I just did, the ship leaves at nine tomorrow, I suggest you start packing" Jack just stood there, a small bubble of fury was about to burst.  
  
"Riddick," Jack said slowly taking a step towards him. "What is this all about?" He didn't look at her, and he didn't know how much Jack wanted him to. "This is about getting you out to where you'll be safe" Jack nervously pushed at her hair.  
  
"We're staying here?" She asked softly looking down at the floor like there was some amazing pattern in it. "What?" Riddick's voice was only a baby step up from a growl. "I said we're staying here" Riddick raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going with you Jack," He said slowly. Jack tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes on her. "No, that's not what I meant Riddick" "Then what did you mean Jackie?" She took a deep breath. 'Here we go' "Riddick-" She said and then decided to change her approach. "Richard, I'm gonna have a baby, you're baby to be more exact" Riddick stood completely still for a moment before he said. "Oh" He fainted. 


	14. Reunited

Ch 14- Reunited  
  
Riddick got his way as usual. Jack was sitting in the very uncomfortable chairs on the ship heading towards New Mecca with a leather bag stuffed with clothes that Riddick insisted she needed. She tried to sleep but she was too excited to see Imam again and tell him about her little surprise. She had set her hair in curls and she rests of her soft cheeks as she starred out the window at the starry blackness that reminded of Riddick's eyes, she missed him and it hadn't been 2 full hours since she last saw him. She rested a hand on her stomach in amazement. She was carrying a child, Riddick's child. She hadn't asked the doctor for the sex of the baby, she wanted it to be a surprise. She tapped her moderate length nails on the armrest and slowly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
She woke up by the feeling of someone shaking her gently. She opened her sleep-clouded eyes and looked at the young blonde flight attendee. "Excuse me Ms.Holms, but we've touched ground" She nodded and reached for her bags. Sleep swamped her as she walked through the terminal to get to the front of the station, as she entered the tall building, a hand clamed down on her shoulder and she almost jumped out of her skin. "IMAM!" She cried with a huge smile and hugged him tightly. "Come now Jack, we must get your bags" Jack raised the one thick leather bag and said "Already done" "Is that all you brought?" Jack looked sheepish and Imam smiled. "Alright now, my wife is very interested in meeting you" Jack got in the yellow cab and asked. "By the way, what's your wife's name?" "Kalina" "Wow that's a pretty name. How far are we from the house?" "Anxious?" "Yes, I've got something to tell you, but I can't tell you know, if I told you know then-" Imam laughed. "Wow, you're kind of all over the place there, just wait how ever long you need. Kalina has set up a room for you that I believe you'll like" Jack grinned. "You must have married an amazing woman in she can set up a room in a day" Imam matched her grin. "You bet I have"  
  
  
  
The house was nothing like Jack had imagined it. She expected sleek cool colors based on Imam's calmness, but instead she found bold blues and rich gold painted on the high walls. Her eyes soaked in the colors and the texture of the furniture, what caught her attention the most was the smell, a sort of orangey spice that drew her into the house. When she and Imam walked into the kitchen that was covered into deep green, her eyes were pulled to something more beautiful then the ancient looking brass pots hanging on the walls, there was a woman with thick curling jet black hair and she was stirring something in a tall pot that made Jack's mouth water. She looked up, she had amazing dark blue eyes and smiled widely when she saw her husband. "Imam, I hadn't expected you home so soon, I would have worked faster" Imam waved his hand and gently nudged Jack forward. She closely examined Kalina's face, her skin was the color of light honey and she had wooden spoon in her hand that was decorated with a ruby that was polished to a high gleam. "It's alright, this is Jaclyn Holms I was telling you about" Jack stepped forward and took Kalina's extended hand that was as soft as silk. "Hello darling, I'm Kalina" Kalina's smile was contagious. "I know, Imam wouldn't stop talking about you on the way over here. You can just call me Jack if you'd like, everyone else does".  
  
That evening, they were all sitting around a fire and Jack supposed it was as good a time as any to tell Imam about her and Riddick. "Imam, Kalina, I've got something I need to tell you" Imam's interest peaked and he inched closer to her. "What is it?" Kalina asked looking up from the scarred book she was reading. "You might not like what I'm about to say, but it needs to be said." They were silent and Jack took a deep breath before she continued. "Riddick and I have been sleeping with each other for quite some time now-By the shocked look on you face Imam, I'm guessing that you didn't know that" Imam cleared out his throat and said. "Well, you are both adults, it is your business" "Oh don't make it sound like a chore, he had these-" She blushed with embarrassment and said. "Well anyways, now don't freak out on me, but I am actually pregnant" There was a moment when it seemed like the room and had been paused. Kalina grinned and Imam's mouth dropped open. "Are you sure, have you been to the doctor?" Imam asked. Jack nodded calmly. "I'm very sure, but I don't know the sex of the baby yet, and I don't really want to, I want it to be a surprise" "Does Mr.Riddick know?" Jack's eyes flashed briefly. "Of course he knows Imam, it's his child, I wouldn't hide something like this from him!" Kalina went to her side and attempted to smooth Jack's ruffled feathers. "It's alright, that's wonderful news sweetheart, I wish you the best of luck with it" Jack's eyes traveled away from Kalina's warmly light ones to Imam's that were focused on the snapping fire. "Well aren't you going to say anything?" She asked him. He didn't look away from the fire but blandly said. "That's wonderful Jack, now I bet you are tired from your trip, Kalina, why don't you see her to her room?"  
  
  
  
Kalina nodded and rose. Jack was about to speak again to Imam but Kalina hushed her gently and led her down the hallway. Her room was painted the color of ancient roses and silver, which was a pleasant change from the lively colors. "This is a beautiful room, Imam told me you worked on it this morning, you did an amazing job" Kalina blushed lightly and said "Don't worry about Imam, I'll talk to him about you and Riddick, honestly I was not too surprised, I didn't think that you could live with someone like him and not become involved, and if he hasn't thought about you in that way, then he must be blind, you are a very beautiful young lady" "Thank you Kalina, but you're much beautiful then I am, good night" Kalina leaned forward and kissed Jack's forehead.  
  
  
  
Jack crawled into the huge soft bed and stared at the wall, she tired to sleep, but images of Riddick kept floating through her head. She moaned quietly as she turned over and closed her eyes. She needed him with her, the strength of his body and the warmth that radiated off him. Thinking of him, Jack smiled sleepily. "I love him" She said softly and with that, feel asleep. 


	15. Fighting With Lust

Ch15-Needing Her  
  
Riddick was used to never feeling human emotions, to being cut off from the world, but because of Jack, he was feeling things that he never did before and it scared the hell out of him. The first night she was at Imam's he realized he needed her, and he's never needed anyone. He had wanted Carolyn Frye, sure, but Jack was something else, he needed her, a sort of dependence he never knew existed.  
  
There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it. When he opened the door one of his unusual grins crossed his face when he heard a woman say. "Richard B Riddick how the hell are ya?" "Gwen Fisher" He said with a beaming grin. "Oh good you remember me" He ushered her inside quickly. "Of course I do Gwen how could I not?" Gwen Fisher was the second most beautiful person in Riddick's life besides Jack. She had widely curling red hair and sharp blue eyes. "I heard you'd be around here" Riddick's guard was ready to come up. "From who?" Gwen flashed her white teeth in a sly grin.  
  
"Gwen, who told you?" She shrugged easily and examined the room around her. "It's no bid deal Rich" In a blink he had her by the arms and she was hauled against him, if she hadn't know him better, the light in his eyes would have scared the hell out of her. "Yes," He said sharply, then tried to relax his tone. "Yes, it does Gwen, it matters a lot" Gwen searched his eyes for a minute. "People talk Rich, I just heard it when I got off from work this morning". Riddick shook his head like he was trying to clear a pesky headache and left go of her arms.  
  
"What's eating at you Rich?" She asked him as he walked away from her and went into the kitchen. "Nothing" He all but growled it. "Obviously something is" He always liked Gwen Fisher, but she had a way of seeing things that could piss him off. "If something is eating at me Gwen, then it's my business" Gwen bared her teeth and snickered. "You always were too uptight Richie, you need to learn how to relax" She ran her hands over his shoulders and he jerked in response. "Cut it out Gwen" He said sharply and Gwen eyed him annoyingly. "What's the matter with you, you've changed"  
  
He turned on her. "Congratulations Gwen, you're right, I have changed" Gwen wasn't affected by his tone at all, she knew him better then that. "Come on, just come play with me" She said as she stripped off the jacket he was wearing. He jerked more violently and grabbed her wrist. "I think you should go Gwen" She eyed him with disgust. "You're a bastard" She said and wobbled away from him. "Look at you, you're drunk off your ass. Now leave" He said pointing towards the door. "Fine" She said and sniffed and left.  
  
Exhausted by the turn of events, Riddick turned and fell asleep on the couch, simply shoving all the clutter on the floor and pulling a Mexican blanket that he couldn't remember getting over him and willed himself to sleep. His dreams were dark and sharp, but among it all, he saw Jack, standing in the middle of the chaos, looking like an angel. He would die before he hurt her in anyway way.  
  
When he woke up it was as cold as his dreams. He slowly opened his eyes and they ached from the fresh sunlight. He walked into the kitchen expecting to see Jack leaning against the counter drinking coffee, when he remembered she wasn't there he almost broke with loneliness. He had always had Jack just within reach so he could reach for her whenever he wanted, now she was gone.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed Imam's number. It rang 3 times before someone answered. "Hello?" A soft female said. "Hey, Jack?" There was a giggle at the other end. "This must be Richard Riddick, we had a bet going on that you would call, this isn't Jackie though, this is Imam's wife Kalina. Jack is still sleeping, but I can tell her you called when she wakes up, is that okay with you?" Riddick nodded but he felt like an idiot because he knew she couldn't see him. "Yeah, sure that's fine. Be sure to tell her to call me and that I love and miss her" "Aren't you a sweetie! I'm be absolutely sure to. I hope you'll come by for a visit sometime" "Yeah I might, goodbye" "Goodbye" Riddick hang up the phone and immediately wished he wasn't a stubborn asshole and made Jack go. He realized how much he needed her. He shoved himself away from the wall and walked out the door. He knew there was only 2 things he could do, and by whatever was up there, he was going to do them and do them right. Jackie only deserved the best. 


	16. Going Home

They were separated for 2 months and Riddick felt that if he didn't have Jack soon, he would explode. When Kalina called him on the first of December to tell him that Jack was ready to come home and wanted him to pick her up from the docking port, he couldn't get out of the house fast enough.  
  
  
  
She seemed to be more beautiful then he remembered, she had a warm glow around her as Imam and a woman he expected was Kalina, helped her with her bag, which seemed to be too heavy for her to lift now. As soon as she was firmly on the ground, he rushed towards her and lifted her in his arms kissing her fiercely. Kalina watched them with a smile.  
  
  
  
"They're beautiful together Imam" She whispered to her husband. Imam nodded but regarded them with less passion then Kalina. "Yes, but guess how much older he is then her" When Kalina shrugged he said. "He's 15 years older then her, he's 33; she's only 18" Kalina nudged her husband and sighed as she walked towards them.  
  
  
  
Jack was laughing about something when Kalina walked over and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Riddick, this is Kalina, she's Imam's wife" Riddick smiled his most charming smile. "Yes, I talked to you on the phone" Kalina nodded and looked over her shoulder to her impatient husband. "I have to go now, Imam is being..well himself" She kissed Jack's forehead and flashed Riddick a grin before turning to leave.  
  
  
  
On the ride back to the house, Riddick couldn't keep his hands off her. He wasn't touching her in a sexual way, just a casual hand on her knee or his lips on her neck. He was just so thrilled to have her with him again. Suddenly he jolted. "What's wrong?" Jack asked. "Nothing," He said with an almost convincing smile. "There's just something at home I forgot about" Jack nodded slowly, though she didn't believe him much, she knew him too well for that.  
  
  
  
When he put the key in the door, he was nervous about the noise that it would create. The door opened Riddick slipped in before Jack could. He rushed to the laundry room and came out carrying something behind his back. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked a little nervous. "Riddick you're grinning like that and it freaks me out" Riddick smiled and held her a wiggling puppy with a red ribbon around its neck.  
  
  
  
"Riddick! Oh my god Riddick!" She laughed and hugged the puppy to her chest. "Oh my God I love him" "It's a she, and I'm glad you like her" He kissed her hotly and began to walk away. "Oh, another thing, look in the ribbon around her neck" Jack gave him a confused look before she undid the thick red velvet ribbon and gasped. A single solitaire diamond ring sat there.  
  
  
  
She ran up the stairs where Riddick went and jumped on the bed where he was laying and started to kiss him fiercely. He laughed and wrapped his strong arms around her. "I guess you got my little gift huh?" She was all but raping him on the bed. "So, what do you say?" She grinned and wrapped her legs around his slim waist. "Gee,Riddick, no I won't marry you" She said sarcastically. Riddick laughed and claimed her lips with his. "Well I don't want to marry you anyway" Jack gripped his shirt in her hands and wrestled him down to the bed. "Of course I'll marry you!" 


	17. Arwyn's Note

Hey this is Arwyn, I'm changing my pen name from dreamspintress to SassyKitten, I'll still have my stories on my new name and I hope you'll enjoy the new stories I'll be posting soon.  
  
  
  
Love you all~  
  
Arwyn 


	18. Getting Started

Jack couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. She stood in front of a body length mirror with a flowing palest blue dress. Her hair was set in loose glistening curls, and her face was glowing with joy. Kalina was busy fussing with her hair, spraying hairspray and combing in gel whenever she got the chance. With a laugh, Jack turned to her and said. "You're really excited about this aren't you?" Kalina laughed, "Of course I am sweetie, it's not everyday you'll get married to Richard Riddick" Jack buried her face in her hands and sighed. "No, it certainly isn't. Oh my God is this really happening?" Kalina grinned, her eyes bright like gleaming sapphires, "You're going to make a wonderful wife darling, Richard loves you, he never stops talking about you, and you know that's true. Now look sweetie, Imam is with Rich down the hall, he's as nervous as you are." Jack laughed a little. Then Kalina said. "He's so nervous I bet he's ready to piss his pants like a 5 year old" Then they burst out laughing together.  
  
Kalina wasn't that far off. Imam was sitting back in a red leather chair looking at him amusement. "What are you laughing about old man?" He asked with a practiced easy smile. "Nothing, nothing at all, but there are a few people waiting for you outside the door. Riddick raised an eyebrow and opened the door and grinned widely. 3 Women were waiting clutching groups of pink roses. Riddick laughed and pulled the 3 in with a huge hug. "You old bastard you knew they were coming!" Riddick said laughing to Imam who had rose and began to hug Riddick's sisters.  
  
"Of course I did, I called them myself" Riddick slanted a look to his youngest sister Shane, who was just freshly married herself at 24, she hair was as black as a seals and cropped pixie short, her lavender dress was spangled with glitter. "How's married life treating you Shane?" He asked with a smile as he hugged her. "Pretty good" Her husband came into the room and spun Shane around to kiss her. "Yeah she better say that. Hey Rich, never thought you'd get married" Riddick gave him a mock sneer. "Thanks a lot Brian"  
  
Riddick then turned to his other sister Maya. She was always looking like she belonged among the pages of a sleek Hollywood magazine. Her hair was long and dyed a glossy chestnut that went well with her gray contacts and smoky blue dress. "You never were happy with black hair were ya Maya?" She stuck tongue at him. "Oh act you're age Maya" She laughed and tossed the fragrant bunch of roses at him.  
  
"26's year old, you know you love them" Said Katie from the doorway. Her dress was unforgiving sexy in a peach colored dress that set off the beauty of her dark brown eyes and long curly black hair. She turned to Maya and Shane and said in her princess to peasant voice. "Go away, I need to speak to my brother alone" They left but Maya mumbled good-naturedly. "He's our brother too ya brother snatcher". When the door closed behind them. Katie wandered to his bed and laid down. "Well well well, Mr. Big Bad Richie is getting married eh?" He sighed and rolled his head to the side to give her a glare. "Yes, Katie, that's what people do when they're in love, they get married, then they work at keeping that marriage from falling apart. You just never wanted to work on it" Katie gave him a fiery glare. "I have my reasons Richard, and I'd thank you not to drag up ancient history to try to embarrass me. I came because it was important to Shane and Maya. I'm glad you met her, Rich, really I am, but what happened between me and Steven doesn't matter, so go ahead and get married now" Then she stormed out the room and slammed the door.  
  
2 Hours later it was time. Riddick was at the alter with Imam who was performing the ceremony for them. Kalina was gorgeous in her white dress with a gathering of dark purple violets in her hands. Soft flute music played and Riddick was pretty sure he had died on the spot and gone to a place beyond heaven when he saw Jack slowly glide across the golden floor towards him on the arm of Mark Rogers (Brian's brother) who had agreed to sub for Jack's father. She gripped his arm tight enough to make him visibly wince. "Shh, relax, it'll be alright" He whispered to her softly as he kissed her lightly make-upped cheek and she went to join Riddick at the alter.  
  
As she got there, Kalina gently placed the violets in a scared fire that Imam suggested, which filled the small church with its delicate scent. Jack gripped at Riddick's hand when she arrived at his side and saw that tears had already filled her and Kalina's eyes. Imam blessed them with a long and joy-filled life together in Islamic tongue and when Riddick looked at Kalina for advice, she nodded for him to kiss Jack. Her lips were soft and unsure for a second, and then warmed to his and they locked. Men cheered as Kalina, Shane, Maya, and even Katie cried with joy.  
  
Riddick led Jack to the middle of the floor and kissed her passionately as soft music played around them. Jack felt like she was floating on a cloud. She wrapped her arms around him and cried silently on his chest. He stroked her soft hair and kissed her cheek. "I love you Jaclyn" He said and sounded like he was about to cry as well. Jack looked up at him and smiled bravely. "I love you" and they danced. 


	19. Double or Nothing

Ch19-Double or Nothing  
  
Jack sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of orange juice while Riddick read the newspaper. Every now and then Riddick would look over the paper and grin at her. "What?" She asked slowly when she caught him for the 5th time. "Nothing, you're just so beautiful is all" There was a clatter in the living room and Riddick got up and stalked into the living room. The now shaggy black and gray dog that Jack had named Cleopatra had gotten into the brass pot of ostrich feathers that Kalina had demanded on. "Oh you useless ball of nothing, you're lucky Jackie won't let me cook you" Jack came rushing in and scooped Cleopatra into her arms. "Don't be mean to my baby," She cried and petted Cleopatra soothingly. Riddick laughed and kissed her. "I don't want to think about what you're going to act like when this little one is born," He said as he laid a calloused hand on her slightly rounded stomach. "Yeah, there's uh, something I need to tell you Riddick" He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "I'm not just having one" Riddick grinned. "Twins?" Jack nodded with an unsure smile. "Is that okay?" "Would I do this if it wasn't?" He asked with a laugh and kissed her sweetly. "No, I guess you wouldn't" "I love you" "I love you too Riddick"  
  
-Nine months later-  
  
"I hate you Richard Riddick I seriously hate you!" Jack screamed as she sweated in the hospital. "Of course you do honey, now breath," He said as the doctor checked her pulse for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "Well, Mrs.Riddick, you're doing great, it'll be over in a minute. Soon you will have a beautiful baby girl and a baby boy. Now just one more big push and the boy will be born" Jack bit her lip and pushed with all her might. There was a moment of silence then a life-giving cry came from the tiny infant in the doctor's arms. There was a sharp burst of pain and another scream of life. Jack sat up and took a few deep breaths. The babies were wet and crying, but they were the most beautiful things Jack had ever seen in her life. The doctor handed the girl to Riddick and the boy to her. "Well what do you want to name her?" Riddick asked in awe at the tiny form of life in his hands. Jack gazed down at her baby girl and sighed. "I think I want to call her Roselyn Marie " Riddick smiled widely. "That's a beautiful name. What about our boy there?" He asked. "Well, why don't you name him?" Riddick bent over and kissed her softly then kissed a now silent infant in her arms. "Matthew Scott" He said and blinked furiously at the tears that were welling up in his eyes. One slipped over and Jack gently caught it with her finger and pretended to put it in her pocket. "I'm going to keep it, you don't let them fall very often" Riddick smiled and kissed her again.  
  
When Jack was allowed to go home, Riddick wouldn't stop fussing with her. "Are you sure you're alright? Is there anything I can do?" "Yes" When Riddick rushed to her side she said. "You can sit down and chill out, I'm fine Riddick." He still looked uncertain, but Jack blew him a kiss and went back to nursing Roselyn while Matthew slept quietly in a cradle next to her. The phone rang and Riddick answered it before Jack could turn her head to even look at the phone. Cleopatra padded into the room, like Jack was a while ago, full of pregnancy. Riddick picked up the phone and smiled. "Hey Kalina, yes everything is fine, what? Oh my fuck, are you sure? Shit shit shit" At Riddick's fierce swearing, Jack looked up worried. He hung up with Kalina and turned to Jack. "What is it baby?" She asked when he didn't saw anything. "Kara called them" When Roselyn was laid in the crib and quiet, Jack laid her head in her hands and cried softly. "What are we going to do?" She sniffled. Riddick scooped her into his arms and cradled her much as she had with his children. "I'll take care of it" He said in a dark voice that always put Jack on edge. She looked up at him. "What are you going to do?" When he kissed her forehead and got up, he still said nothing. As he got his coat Jack asked him again. He gave her one last look before he walked out the door and the door slammed shut. She wanted to go after him and demanded an answer, but now Matthew was crying, and Jack went to sing to him softly.  
  
"All I ever wanted in this world  
  
Baby I found in you  
  
I never felt this way before  
  
But I can't break through  
  
And now I lie awake, alone at night  
  
So afraid now to close my eyes  
  
Just one more dream of you  
  
I'll carry here inside Baby cause you don't know, how I feel  
  
Livin' my life without you  
  
Baby and you don't know what it's like  
  
Lovin' you all this time  
  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
  
Now when I need you the most, you don't know"  
  
Matthew settled against her breast and fell asleep. She watched her precious children sleep and smile graced her lips. She was married to the most amazing man she'd ever met, bared 2 of his children who were absolutely gorgeous. But now Kara Martin was trying to snatch it all away from her. "Riddick won't allow that" She said quietly to herself. She traced a finger over Roselyn's petal soft cheek softly and her young daughter opened her eyes and gurgled happily when she spotted Jack. Roselyn's eyes were a very dark blue, but Jack expected that they would change to green by the time she was one.  
  
Riddick didn't come home that night and Jack was too exhausted to really care. Roselyn and Matthew insisted in crying 10 minutes apart, so she didn't get any sleep. Once they were finally quiet, Jack slept for about 2 hours but gave up and watched the news. Everything twisted inside her when she heard the old news announcer say. "Local Kara Anne Martin was found dead in her apartment, her throat was slit by a shiv and so were her wrists. Her murderer, infamous murderer Richard Riddick has confessed to the murder" Then her world went black. 


	20. Gone

He was gone. Jack felt sick all the time, she wanted to call Kalina, but Imam was going to be a problem about it all. She had to find him. She knew he wasn't in jail because the reporters on TV haven't found him since he confessed. They expected he was dead. She knew he wasn't, he wouldn't give them so much pleasure. Jack went to see Kalina when she knew Imam wasn't around and left Matthew and Roselyn with her for a while then went to see someone she hadn't seen in a long while.  
  
"Miss Holms, what are you doing here?" Asked a startled Mark Hurley. "It's Mrs.Riddick actually, and I desperately need your help" He looked a little confused before he said. "It's about your missing husband" Jack nodded. "Bingo. You have to help me find him" "But they think he's dead" Jack shook her head. "They think that, but I know he's not" Mark ran a hand over his hair and said slowly. "But what if he really is?" Jack sent him a furious look. "He's not, I can feel it, besides he wouldn't leave Roselyn and Matthew" Mark figured he'd ask later. "So will you help me or not?" She demanded. Mark looked around his small house. "I don't really have a choice do I?" He asked with a smile. Jack smiled in response and said. "No, you really don't" He nodded and said. "Well, were do you think he'll be?" Jack closed her eyes for a moment while she was deep in thought. "His plane. He has this little plane that he was teaching me how to fly, I'm pretty sure that we could trace it down couldn't we?" Mark nodded. "Sure. Tell me whatever information you know about the plane, and we'll see what we can do about it"  
  
They traced the plane over 6 different planets, but then discovered it in the most unlikely place, in Mexico. Money wasn't really an object to Jack or Mark. "I thought they blew Mexico up a while ago" Jack said as she looked out the window. "No, that was somewhere else" Jack laughed softly. "We're really caught up in the events of the worlds aren't we?" He laughed. "Totally. Here we are" He said and gripped Jack's soft brown leather bag. There was a man in the airport that held a sign that said Holms (for safety reasons) and Hurley in big block letters. They fallowed the man out to a long car and climbed in the back, the front seat was occupied by a large German Shepard that made her miss Cleopatra that she left at the kennel. "Where are you going?" The man asked them gruffly. "Canto" Mark said and the man looked into the rearview mirror and pinned Jack with his stare, but then thrust the old car into gear. The ride took about 2 hours and Jack spent most of the time looking at the window and watched the scenery change from concrete to cows, to dense thick trees. Abruptly the car stopped and jolted Mark out of the little blissful sleep he was able. "Canto" The man said and Mark handed him the price.  
  
  
  
Jack and Mark had no idea where they were instead of the brief name that was hurriedly said by anyone they talked to. They stopped at a low lying hotel called Del Sole and was checked in at the dusty counter by an old Mexican woman with smooth dark skin, but weary black eyes and small mouth. "You are going to the Canto?" She asked when she saw them walk in. "Yes," Jack said slowly as a young bellhop took her bag up to the room that was on the 3rd floor. "How did you know?" She shrugged and angrily pushed at a loose strand of black hair that had dared to creep free of her bun. "There was talk in the village of 2 Americans coming to Canto. You are the only Americans here," She said as she handed them the keys. "Thank you" Jack said as she took the keys and fallowed Mark into the waiting elevator. When they were in the room, Mark flipped on the only light and it sputtered to life. "What are we going to do now Mark?" Jack asked him sleepily. "What you're going to do now is, is sleep, you're exhausted" Jack started to protest, but she really was. "You're going to go to sleep," He said as he began to take off her shoes and lift her legs under the blankets on the bed. "And in the morning, we're going to keep looking for your husband" As her eyes began to droop she said softly to Mark. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought you were" He smiled and brushed her blonde hair off her forehead. "Oh I was then, but not anymore" She smiled once more and slowly drifted into sleep, comforted by the feeling of cool sheets on her skin and the soft scent of Mark's cologne.  
  
The next morning Mark ordered but coffee that was almost brutally strong. "You'll need the energy today Jack, we have a lot of work to do today, I've tracked the plane down" Jack sat up like a bolt in the bed and grabbed a cup of coffee and let it scorch her tongue as she took the first swallow of it. "When?" She asked, wide-eyed. He took a slow sip and said. "A little while after you fell asleep." Jack grinned. "So this is it! We found him!" Mark set the cup down with a clink and said. "Maybe, we don't know yet, don't get your hopes so high up they'll kill you if they let you fall" Jack gave him a sad look. "Let me fall if I must fall Mark, all I want is Riddick mine and home" Mark nodded and said "Well, let's get started then"  
  
Fallowing the instructions that Mark had found, an old cabbie drove them about an hour north to a old stone house that was falling apart. Jack paid him and got out. As Mark noted that morning as they got in the cab, she had defiantly gotten thinner, she hadn't eaten anything in days, and she was beginning to feel sick, but the need to find Riddick made her keep going. They stepped out onto the sopped ground and Jack cursed herself for wearing her favorite shoes.  
  
They rang the doorbell that stuck and gave Mark a little shock and a little old man answered the door and examined them closely through eyes as black as raisins. "Si?" He asked. "Um, hello sir, my name is Mark Hurley, and this is Jaclyn Holms, we have reason to believe that you have a plane" He said very business like. "Ah, Americans. Yes, a man sold me a plane a week ago. Jack's face fell, but she covered it up quickly. "What did this man look like?" Mark asked. "Tall, must have been about 6'4, big muscles, very strong looking and heartbroken" "Hmm, did he tell you why?" Mark asked. "No, he just sold me the plane and left. Why are you interested in it" Jack stepped forward. "Well Mr-" "Perez" "Mr.Perez, that plane belonged to my husband" The man nodded and said. "Why would he want to leave a pretty thing like you?" Jack blushed a little and said. "He was in trouble. Was there anything on the plane when he sold it to you?" The man shook his head. "Oh," Said Jack sadly. "Well you see Mr.Perez, he left me and his 2 children alone, and we have no idea where he his, we've looked absolutely everywhere for him, would it be alright if we looked on the plane?" "Sure"  
  
The plane was just like Jack remembered it and a flood of memories came rushing back to her. The steel and chrome still gleamed in the rising Mexican sun. She and Mark looked through everything they found. Jack went to the front of the long plane and sat in the beaten in leather pilot seat and called for Mark. "Mark! Come here I found something" Mark came up to her side. He looked around puzzled. "What are you talking about Jackie, there's nothing here" Tears fell down Jack's cheeks as she took Mark's hand and stood up. "I know there's nothing here, he doesn't want to be found, come on Mark, let's go home" 


	21. Tomarrow's Another Day

Ch20-Tomarrow's Another Day  
  
-Five Years Later-  
  
"But Mama I'm not sleepy" Said 5-year-old Roselyn. After she finished her sentence she yawned hugely. Jack smiled and stroked Roselyn's fine black hair. "Of course you're not baby, but you should sleep anyway, now, I'm going to tell you a wonderful story about a beautiful princess with handsome knights and huge dragons in her golden castle" Jack said as she scooped her into her arms. "Can I have 2 stories Mama?" Roselyn begged as she looked up at her with her own sea green eyes. "You can hardly keep your eyes open for the ending of the first one sweetie" Roselyn gave her a smile that painfully reminded her of Riddick's and yawned again. "But it won't happen this time" Jack smiled and kissed Roselyn's pursed lips. As Jack put Roselyn to sleep, the young nursemaid that Jack had hired, Kathleen Archer, came around the corner. "I'm going to go to my room now Ms.Holms, is there anything you'd like me to do?" Kathleen was a willow-slim 21-year-old girl with flyaway dark brown hair and quiet hazel eyes. "No, go ahead to sleep Kathleen" Jack smiled. Kathleen was as shy as a mouse and just as quiet, no wonder Mark was head over heels in love with her. Mark was sitting in the living room nursing a snifter of brandy.  
  
"Hey" She said softly when she saw him and sat in the big plush dark blue chair next to him and looked at him out of her eyes. He had strong set features and tanned skin. "You're a good man Mark," She said slowly and he turned to look at her. "You do know you can't lie right Jackie?" She smiled softly then said seriously. "No, I mean it. You've helped me so much over the past five years, I made a mistake though, I should have known not to fall in love with a murderer" She shook her head sadly. "I tried to tell you that remember? You wouldn't listen, you where convinced he was the one for you, that you would spend forever together" Jack's eyes welled with tears and they slipped over her cheeks in twin rivers. "Oh Jackie, I'm sorry, please don't cry" Jack lifted her chin stubbornly and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "No, I've finished crying over him, I'm a grown woman, I'm 23 years old alright Mark? I can choose my own destiny" She kissed his cheek goodnight and walked into her room to change.  
  
She was about to fall asleep; the soft bliss of it was just starting to surround her when the phone rang. She willed it to stop, but when it didn't she reached over to the small bedside table and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked rather sleepily. No answer, "Hello?" She asked a little more forcefully, still no answer. Annoyed and tired, she slammed the phone down on the receiver and slipped into sleep like a hand into a silk glove. The night seemed to creep on forever, but that was fine with her, she had lost too much sleep worrying and crying about Richard Riddick, he lost the key to her heart when he decided to leave. Her dreams were a mix of color and sound that left her cold and a little frightened. She tossed endlessly and was forced to remembered years ago when she would be caught in a nightmare and Riddick would talk to her softly and sooth her until she would drift into a blissful sleep. Now she was caught in the wildness of nothing, with no to save her.  
  
She was never so glad when she saw the sunrise the next morning. Mark and Kathleen were sitting at the kitchen table laughing about something softly over coffee and cinnamon rolls that Kathleen had just taken out of the oven that were thick with gooey pink icing. "Good morning" Kathleen said rising as she saw Jack walk slowly into the kitchen. Kathleen poured Jack coffee that she drizzled honey with in a thick stone mug and handed it to her. Jack smiled at her gratefully and pulled a chair up and sat at the table with the paper. Out of habit, she looked for any information about Riddick. Like everyday, nothing. She sipped the sweet coffee slowly, but the smell of it made her want to risk a scalded tongue.  
  
She watched over the edge of the paper how Mark and Kathleen were looking at each other, she had to smile. She had adopted Mark as she brother; it made her laugh sometimes because she remembered the time when he had actually tried to pass himself off as Trevor Holms. But Riddick knew. She told herself, he knew right away. She shook her head and folded the paper neatly on the edge of the table. She took another sip off coffee and rose slowly from the table. "Is there something wrong with the coffee Ms.Holms?" Kathleen asked when she saw Jack get up. "No, Kathleen, it's fine, I'm just going to jump into the shower before Roselyn and Matthew wake up so I can take them to the park today" Kathleen smiled sweetly and said. "Of course, I'll tidy up here" Jack returned the smile and left to the bathroom. She turned the water on as hot it would go and stepped under the burning spray of water. She buried her face in her hands and finally let herself cry as brokenhearted again as she had felt for years after she swore to herself she would never shed another tear over him. Sobs racked her body and she curled herself into a ball in the corner of the shower until she felt like she couldn't cry anymore. She stood up 10 minutes later and composed herself. "Alright" She said to herself as she wrapped a rose colored bathrobe around her and went into her room to dress.  
  
Matthew was playfully kicking his feet as Jack pulled a black t-shirt over his head and kissed him when she saw his innocent smile only a child could give. Roselyn, or Rozi, as Mark and Kathleen had taken to calling her, was happily playing with her dolls on the soft peach carpet that she talked Mark into putting in instead of the cold wood floors. "Now babies," She said with a smile and kissed both of them. "You stay right here, I'm going to go tell Uncle Mark that we're leaving okay?" They both nodded and Jack smiled again. When Jack walked into the living room where Mark was, she gasped when she saw Kathleen and Mark kissing each other. "Oh, sorry!" She said. Kathleen pulled away and blushed deeply turning her skin into roses and cream. Jack smiled at Kathleen's nervousness and Mark's guilty expression. "I'm taking Matt and Rozi to the park now, we'll be back in an hour or so okay?" Kathleen nodded without looking at Jack and quickly turned to mop the kitchen.  
  
Jack loved taking Matt and Rozi to the park, but she was rarely able to now because she had gotten a job as waitress at a small café. It was all she could do because she never graduated from high school. Jack was wearing her favorite lavender silk sundress as she held Matt's hand and carried Rozi with the other arm. When they reached the playground Matt and Rozi squealed with joy and Jack set down Rozi as she began to struggle. "Be careful. Now go play" She said as they raced off to the big bright red and blue obstacle course. She sat on an ugly yellow and black painted bench and watched her children crawl over bars. But she couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her.  
  
An hour later, Rozi and Matt were all played out and Jack tightly put their seatbelts around them in the back seat of her black Mercedes Benz. Matt yawned and said. "Mummy, when I grown up, I want to be an astronaut" Jack smiled and looked at her son through the rear-view mirror and said. "Ok Mattie, when we get home and you're all showered up, I'll put you in your favorite space pj's and I'll tell you and Rozi a story about astronauts ok?" "What about space aliens?" He asked with a worried look on his angelic face. "Don't be silly baby, there are no such things as aliens" He smiled happily and propped his head in his little hand and watched the huge fluffy clouds go by.  
  
That night after Matt and Rozi were asleep, Jack was sitting in the living room with a glass of brandy resting on the coffee table untouched. She stilled smiled about what she had told Matt, but now smiling took too much effort, it had turned into a hot and humid day and all she wanted was a cold bath, but couldn't force herself to get up. Mark came in the living room and kissed her cheek. "What are you still doing up?" He asked and took a sip of her brandy for her. "It takes too much effort to get into bed, so I'm just staying here" He smiled. "Mind if I stay with you?" She shook her head. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to go join Kathleen in the guest room?" She asked with a sly smile. Mark blushed considerably. "Um-I-Oh shit" He said as he gave up. Jack smiled and patted his hand. "Don't worry about it Mark, you're 25, I'd be worried if you didn't kiss her like that" He smiled through the blush and sipped her brandy again. "I called Shane" Jack said suddenly and softly to Mark. Mark looked at her out of the corners of his eyes and sighed. "He's not coming back, you know that right Jackie?" She nodded sadly. "She's going to be over soon, she's pregnant, with her first child, she's very excited. I didn't want her to drive far in her condition but she insisted that I was her brother's wife and it was her duty." Mark rose and finished off the brandy. "Well, I'll just get to bed then" He turned to see Kathleen wearing a nighty that color of pale gold and a soft smile on her lips. "I'll see you in the morning" Jack smiled and shooed him away.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Jack rose. She smoothed out the soft cotton of her purple tank top and white boxers she slept in. She went to answer the door but there was no one there. There was a basket over-flowing with blood red and pink roses. She looked around but there was no one there. On the basket there was a note that to her surprise said.  
  
Put these in water and cheer up Love, Kalina, Imam, Mark, Kathleen, Matt and Rozi  
  
  
  
She smiled and lifted the slightly heavy basket and took it into the sparkling clean kitchen. She filled a crystal vase with icy water and began to clip the long stems of the roses and arranged them prettily. When she had only put the 5 rose in the vase, the doorbell rang. Probably something else from them she thought and went to answer the door. She looked down but saw Italian leather shoes, the shoes led to pant legs, which led to a black leather jacket, to something she had loved and dreaded. "Hi" Riddick said. 


	22. Finding a Way Back In

He was back. The clever mouth was on hers once again, slowly tantalizing and manipulating her into a boneless mush like he used to. She gripped at his jacket, but she didn't know if it was to pull him closer or push him away. His mouth and hot and dark with just a taste of sweetness. Oh yes, he was definitely back. He was just like she remembered him; there was nothing that changed about his face, except for his eyes. They seemed older somehow, granted she hasn't seen him for 5 years; she had no idea what had happened to him. She wishes she knew. With much effort, she pulled away from his lips and shied away from him as he reached out to her again. "Jackie," He said softly, she didn't look at him, she couldn't. "Jackie I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Because she knew how much it meant to him to say that, she looked up at him. She had never seen him so sad, she wanted to reach out and just hold him like they used to, but it would be different. "Why did you leave me?" She asked in a soft whisper. He took a step back and took everything about Jack in. Her hair was the color of brown sugar and he decided she looked younger then 23.  
  
"I wanted to come back sooner Jackie" Jack looked over her shoulder nervously to make sure Rozi or Matt hadn't woken up. "Yeah, then why didn't you?" Riddick almost sighed. Jack wasn't going to make this easy for him at all. "I tried" Jack raised her eyebrows and said almost bitterly. "What, where you afraid?" Riddick looked away from her for a minute before saying softly. "Yeah I was"  
  
Jack looked at him with a little shock. She knew how much it meant to him to admit he was afraid of something. "What were you so afraid of?" He sighed and shifted a little uncomfortably. "Not the police, I couldn't give more then a chicken shit about them, I was afraid I've never see you again. I was afraid I'd never hear you laugh again. I was afraid I'd never see you smile, or never see our children grow up. But most of all, I was afraid you wouldn't love me" Tears burned in the back of Jack's eyes and they threatened to spill over. Didn't he know it was impossible to stop loving him? With another sigh, he continued. "When the nights were cold I would reach out for you in bed, I would only grab at the chilly air and not have you, those nights I thought I would die. I tried to forget about you by drinking, but I couldn't, you run through me like blood Jackie, there was no way I could have gotten you out of my system." The tears finally slipped over her cheeks and Riddick gingerly reached out and caught it on his finger.  
  
That was the last thing that broke the barrier she had spent years building up towards him. Like a dam, everything she had been holding in rushed forward and she wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried into his chest. He caressed her silky hair. "I love you Jackie," He said into her ear. She looked up at him with tearful soft green eyes and smiled softly. "I know, I love you too, and that's how I know that in time, everything is going to be just fine" He cupped her chin in his hand and lowered him lips to her and kissed her tears away (Yes I know it's corny)  
  
Jack took his hand in hers and examined it. There were a few little scars on it, but they didn't really bother her. "I guess I should probably asked you were you've been for five years" He looked down at her with a small smile and said. "I think you have a good idea of were I've been" Jack's brows furrowed in concentration before she said with a little laugh. "You were in Canto" He smiled and said. "That's not all of it though" Jack laughed and kissed him fiercely. "You were with that Perez guy" Riddick nodded and said. "Luis Perez, aged 55, blind in his right eye but still loves to paint, he has arthritis in his hands, so I convinced him I'd to the farm work for him" Jack smiled and eyed him muscled body. "Of course"  
  
As a woman and his wife, the navy shirt that clinged to his torso, made her want to rip it off him and see if his body still tasted as sweet as it did 5 years ago. They sat in the kitchen and Jack set a cup of coffee in front of him. "You hired someone," He said randomly. Jack looked up a little surprised. "How did you know?" He laughed. "Because the house is spotless," Jack pouted. "Is it that hard to believe that I could keep a house clean?" Riddick looked at her solemnly. "Yes" Jack gave up on looking sad and laughed. "Yes, I hired a girl named Kathleen Archer. She's truly amazing, she and Mark-" Riddick's eyes latched on hers and hardened. "Mark, Mark Hurley?" Jack bit her lip and nodded. Like a shot Riddick was out of the chair and it toppled to the floor with a crash.  
  
Jack was at his side and was gently placed a hand on his arm. "Riddick relax," She said in a quit voice she used when Rozi or Matt were upset. "That asshole is here?" Riddick demanded. Jack nodded slowly and as he charged forward she wrapped her lean fingers in his shirt and made him look her in the eyes. "Riddick! God will you relax? It's fine, everything is fine, and he helped me look for you." He reluctantly looked into her moody eyes and sighed. "Fine, you're right, you're always right Jackie girl" Jack smiled smugly and kissed him. "Now come on, there's a problem" "What?" Jack picked up the coffee cups and said. "You need sleep, and you definitely need a shower" Riddick smiled and took her hand. "Wanna come with me?"  
  
Shower forgotten, they toppled into bed together kissing fiercely. She had missed this about him as well. The taste of his mouth, dark and a little dangerous, the way his muscled tensed if she kissed him in the right spot. He ripped the soft cotton of her shirt and ravished her breasts. His mouth was rough on the soft mounds, but Jack didn't mind. She tipped her head back and moaned. His teeth nipped and his tongue soothed. Moans where ripped from their throats and sweat beaded his taught caramel skin as she thrust her hips up to meet him. He panted her name and she almost screamed when they were finished. Their bodies were lying at odd angles on the white tangled bed sheets, hot and spent. His mouth found hers again and gently kissed her like a warm and tempting summer breeze on a white-sand beach.  
  
  
  
Jack finally lured him into the shower, not much washing was done, but they both left satisfied. Her hair was wet and slick and clinged to her face like a second skin. "Riddick that wasn't what I meant when I said to take a shower, but that worked too" Riddick laughed and wrapped an arm around her thin body. She kissed his neck and kept herself busy by running her fingers over his tight muscles. "Jackie?" He asked almost sleepily. "What?" She asked looking up at him with passionate eyes. "Yes?" Riddick swallowed deeply and asked. "Do you still love me?" Jack's passion turned into something more brutal. "How you could think I wouldn't? Of course I do!" Riddick smiled and kissed her fevered lips. "Justin making sure"  
  
The next morning there was almost explaining on Riddick's part. Everything was the same in the kitchen when he woke up. Jack was sitting at the glossy coffee table drinking something in a steaming mug, Mark Hurley had definitely grown up and he was flirting with a slim innocent looking girl with honeyed eyes. "Riddick" Jack said when she saw him walk into the room. Mark and Kathleen turned to him and she offered him a sweet smile. "Good morning sir, would you like some coffee?" He shook his head but Jack said. "Yes he would. Kathleen makes amazing coffee" Riddick shrugged at sat next to her.  
  
Mark sat on the other side of her and played with the ends of her hair absently and earned an evil glare from Riddick. Mark stopped playing with the ends of her hair and gave Riddick an apologetic grin. Riddick accepted the cup from the pretty young woman with a grin and took an experimental sip and grinned as he deemed the coffee a godsend. He took another sip and swiftly and slyly kissed Jack with all the passion of a new lover.  
  
After a civil breakfast that made everyone's mouth water just thinking about it, Jack made an excuse that she had to go see her boss so she could take the kids to the park. She wasn't sure if she was ready to let Riddick into their life yet. She had no doubt that he would be an amazing father, he was sweet and kind, but his temper sizzled closely to the surface, and she was worried that it would break through when Matt or Rozi were around. Her children weren't at all stupid and pretended Riddick wasn't there, they saw him all the time and unconsciously had an idea why Jackie didn't want them to spend time with him, even though they wanted to.  
  
That day had the most perfect weather to go to the park and play. The snowy clouds of December were gathering closely but the warm breezes and hot nights from the summer were still around. The 3 of the headed to the swings and Jack dutifully pushed them. After a while of swinging, Matt went to climb on the monkey bars, but Rozi was still laughing gleefully. "Higher Mama!" She cried and Jack gave her another push so her fine black hair flew out like angel wings and her beautiful green eyes were alive with laughter.  
  
Jack was wearing a loose light blue dress the color of the sky and never felt younger or more in love in her life. As she took a walk along the pathway by her house that led to a lake after Matt and Rozi were put down for their nap, she noticed the big bright red roses and the little yellow birds that flittered and sang happily in the trees that lined that path. She plucked a rose from one of the bushes and sniffed in delicately. A few sandy brown squirrels scrambled along the path and sat and chattered at her softly. Jack smiled and they went scattering off again.  
  
It amazed Jack how everything seemed different and more vividly beautifully when you had the one you loved. The sun beat down on her skin and made it feel golden. She waved at a Kathleen's little dark blue car as she drove by and started whistling to herself. She walked to the lake and gently pealed away the petals and tossed them into the rippling lovely crystal blue water and watched them float into the tall green reeds and laughing softly as she saw a little dark green and white duck nibble at one and smiled as it ducked its head underwater and the water roll off in little beads on its back.  
  
When she got home she was smelling like roses and sunshine, Matt and Rozi were still sleeping and Kathleen was keeping herself busy by tidying up the already spotless kitchen. She walked into the bedroom and saw Riddick wearing a gray muscle shirt and black flight pants and almost had sex with him at that moment. "Hey" She said happily and kissed him and snuggled his chest softly before pulling away and pulling her hair free from her ribbons. "Hello darling, you're certainly in a good mood" Jack sent him a wide grin. "I am. I'm having the most wonderful day" Riddick sat on the bed and the look on his face gave her stomach a little jerk.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked and went to sit next to him. He looked at her out of the corners of his eyes and sighed deeply. "I don't want to ruin your good day" Jack snorted rather unladylike and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Nothing could ruin my day today, now tell me" Riddick sighed again and rubbed a hand over his forehead. "Where are Matthew and Roselyn?" He asked after a moment. "I knew I wouldn't been able to avoid that question forever. Matt and Rozi are sleeping now Riddick" She said softly looking at the door. "I want to see them when they wake up" Jack began to protest, but she knew fighting with Riddick was useless, especially when he was using his ' no discussion' tone of voice. "Fine. They wake up from their nap in about 2 hours, you can see them then" Riddick nodded slowly. "I love you Jack, even though I'm not very good at showing it all the time" Jack smiled sadly at him and said. "You do just fine" and wrapped her arms around him. 


	23. A Moment Like This

Jack was sitting on the edge of Rozi's bed and smiled as her pretty young daughter tried to pull on her favorite marshmallow pink party dress, but was having trouble getting it over the curls that she insisted on.  
  
Rain began to drip outside. The bushes looked like they were incased with a fine glass and it smelled like fresh cut grass and sunshine, even though the sun was long hidden behind the smoky blue storm clouds. Rozi, like Riddick loved it when it rained. It was something that they shared unaware.  
  
"Mommy," Rozi said handing the dress out to her. "Can you help me?" Jack smiled and kissed Rozi's petal soft cheeks. "Sure baby, lift up your arms" Rozi did as she was told and patted at the smooth material when it settled around her knees. " You look beautiful, now I have to go make sure your brother is ready" Jack was about to leave when Rozi asked. "Mommy, can I wear make-up?"  
  
Jack was about to pat her on her head and tell her she was being silly, but she had Riddick's charm, it was totally impossible to say no to her. "Come on sweetie" She took Rozi's china doll sized hand and led her to the bathroom and sat her on the porcelain. "Now sweetie, the trick about wearing make-up is to look like you're not any. You have wonderful skin, so you don't need foundation, you have pretty long eyelashes, so no mascara" Jack smiled as Rozi giggled as she smoothed light pink eye shadow over her little lids and placed a quick kiss on her daughter's puckered lips.  
  
After applying the minimum amount possible of lip-gloss and eye shadow to her daughter's face, she went to see Matt. She had to laugh when she saw him. It looked like a tornado had attacked and struck entirely in his room. Pants, shirts, underwear and nightclothes were strewn across the large room and he sat in the middle of them. She scooped him up into her arms and kissed him. His hair was black and soft from the shower that Kathleen had given him and he smelled like his favorite green dinosaur shaped soap and the powder Kathleen used  
  
"I dressed myself Mommy," He said proudly as struggled to the ground to show off his choice of a little white undershirt, dark blue sweatpants and his battered Nikes. " I can see that my darling, you did very well. Now you have to stay clean, you are meeting a very good friend of mine today" "You mean the man?" Jack smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Yes baby, the man. Come on, we have to get your sister"  
  
Riddick was waiting and talking idly with Kathleen in the kitchen as they waited for Jack to come in with the kids. "How long have you been working for Jackie?" Asked Riddick as he sipped one of Kathleen's ever-ready mugs of coffee. "It would be 6 years this coming April sir" Riddick nodded slowly and stopped when he saw Jack carrying Rozi and Matt in her arms.  
  
They both peered at him owlish with eyes the exact same color of Jack's. Riddick nearly laughed at the difference of their choice of clothing. Matt smiled at him widely and Riddick immediately recognized the smile as Jacks.  
  
"Hi" Riddick said in barely more then a whisper. "Hi!" Rozi said in a chipper voice and scrambled over to him. Riddick reached down and lifted her onto his lap. Matt, feeling left out went over to him too and propped onto the chair next to him and clutched the bright blue plastic cup of milk that Kathleen had handed to him and drank deeply.  
  
"I have a question" Rozi said very professional sounding. "What is it sweetie?" She swallowed almost comically and asked. "If you're my daddy, how come you didn't live with us before?" Riddick looked alarmed over at Jack who was looking equally shocked. "Well," Riddick said, but didn't know quit how to finish. "I had to go away for a while" Rozi nodded like she understood. "Are you going to stay now?" Riddick shrugged. "I hope so"  
  
Matt finished his milk and quickly scrambled back to Jack and hid behind her long legs. Not shy at all, Rozi nestled herself on Riddick's hard chest and breathed in deeply. "I hope you do, you smell good" Riddick laughed his deep wonderful laugh. Jack had a flashback 10 years back to the Rock when she first heard him laugh and ask Imam where the hell his god was now.  
  
"You really think so sweetie?" He asked her and stroked her feather soft curls and kissed the top of her hair. She kissed his cheek with innocence a child could only possess and smiled before she ran out the kitchen door dragging Matt with her. Riddick watched her and turned to Jack.  
  
"Why was she wearing make-up?" Jack raised an eyebrow at his rather harsh tone. "She wanted to look nice for you" Riddick shook his head and dismissed the comment. "She's too young to wear it" Jack gave him a puzzled look. "Why does it matter Riddick? She's only 5" "That's my point"  
  
Mark, hearing them fighting came into the kitchen and took a protective hold on Jack's arm and he could feel her muscles bunching under the soft silk of her misty purple shirt and fine skin. "What's going on here?" He said in a rough voice. Riddick didn't even glance at him. "This doesn't concern you Hurley" Jack shot Riddick a violent look.  
  
"This does concern him. And don't tell me if I should let my 5 year old daughter if she can wear make-up or not" Riddick's lips snarled and he reminded Jack of a hungry wolf. "I am their father dammit" Mark stepped forward, fire turning his eyes to vicious aqua lighting. " You haven't been around long enough to call her your daughter I've been more of a damn father to those precious children then you could ever be in your fucking life"  
  
  
  
Jack saw something snap in Riddick's eyes as soon as Mark said that, and if she'd never been afraid of him before, she defiantly was now. His voice was no more then a rumbling growl and neither Jack nor Mark could make out what Riddick said, but Jack knew she wouldn't be more at ease if she did.  
  
Every muscle in his body was coiled like a snake and never had he wanted to hurt something or someone so badly. "Get out" Concentrating on the raw fury and the burning in his eyes, Jack stormed out of the house. A minute later she came back in with equal fury. "Wait, this is my house, I don't have to leave. You leave" Riddick snarled and said. "Fine, and this time don't expect me to come back"  
  
He slammed the door so fiercely that some pictures that were framed on the wall fell and shattered into little icy pieces on the ground. Jack stared at them in a trace before she realized what had just happened. He was gone again, and this time, she believed him when he said he wasn't coming back.  
  
"Mommy" Asked Rozi from the doorway. "What happened?" Jack looked at her like she didn't know who Rozi was, and then she said rather sadly. "Mommy and Daddy had a fight. Daddy had to leave for a while" Rozi looked pained. "When will he come back?" " I don't know my baby, I don't know" Jack cuddled Rozi close to her until it was so late Rozi couldn't keep her eyes open and Jack's body was crying for sleep. 


	24. Savior in a Jazz Hole

Riddick prowled the streets and cursed everything and everyone. The air was hot and heavy from the recent rain and Riddick wondered if it was going to rain again. As he walked down the paved sidewalk, Riddick saw an old jazz hole.  
  
He ducked inside and was greeted by the smell of cigar smoke and spilled liquor. There were about 4 waitresses serving the late night patrons and an old wrinkled black man playing on the piano that was crammed on the small stage.  
  
A waitress with long chestnut brown who Riddick knew was struggling with a large tray of empty shot glasses and as it was about to slip out of her grasp, Riddick caught it. She smiled up at him. "Thanks a lot, my boss would have killed me" "Well, we can't have that can we?"  
  
The girl smiled and slipped behind the bar and began to mop up some spilled drinks. "Let me get you something to drink, what would you like?" Riddick shrugged and sat on the bar chairs with blue vinyl covering. "Anything, as long as it's strong" She smiled and pulled a bottle of something that was misty gold and poured it into a clean glass.  
  
"So what have you done?" The girl asked as she started to clean up. "Huh?" She smiled "To make her pissed off" Riddick was about to deny it but gave up. "Nothing" You couldn't lie to bartenders, they had special powers. "What happened?" Riddick looked up at her.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it right now" She nodded and pushed a few stray curls behind her ears that showed off ruby earrings that glowed like blood. "So you love her, she loves you, you have two children, but ya'll continue to get into fights like this. You're a mess Richie" "Thanks a lot Maya, it's not like you and Justin don't get in fights" Maya smiled widely. "No, I slap him and it's finished before we have a huge fight"  
  
Riddick laughed softly and with a flick of his wrist, finished the drink and set the glass on the table with a clink. Maya took the glass off the counter and suddenly griped her flat tummy. "Are you alright?" Riddick asked standing up, prepared for anything expect for what Maya was about to tell him.  
  
"Sure. I'm going to have a baby Rich" Riddick's eyes widened. "Well, are you sure it's yours?" Maya laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Even though that didn't come out right, yes, I'm sure that Justin and I are going to have a baby" Riddick smiled and kissed her cheeks. "Maya is going to be a mother," Riddick said in amazement.  
  
With a smug smile, Riddick sat back in the chair and eyed her. "Pregnancy looks good on you Maya" Maya laughed, "I think the drink had gone to your head. I told Justin, he's delighted. "He better be, or I'd punch him hard in the fucking face and knock out some of those perfect white teeth he's so proud of"  
  
Maya smiled, but noticed the sad cloudiness in his eyes. "You're a complicated man Richard," She said softly as she pulled up a stool on the other side of the bar and rested her face on her balled fists. "Meaning?" "Well, meaning even when you are trying to hate Jackie, who is your wife, you love her more then anything and want to grovel at her feet, but you have to keep up your bad-ass appearance, and don't tell me I'm wrong" Riddick was about to do just that, his mouth was open and he was prepared to tell Maya she was fucking crazy, but the look in her smoky blue eyes stopped him.  
  
Instead he rocked back and forth on the chair legs and said "Tell me more" Maya leaned back and tossed the mucky rag in her hands to keep busy. "When you love someone, you don't love them simply. You give everything you got, and if the person doesn't do the same, you give up. But Richard, Jackie loves you like that as well, and you don't know how to handle it" Riddick nodded slowly. "Go on" Looking a little embarrassed, Maya looked down at her hands and said. "That's all I got"  
  
"I do love her, I love the children, and I could even try to learn to almost tolerate Mark. The fact is Maya, you're right, and I hate to admit to that. I need her, she's just," He paused and sighed sadly. "Everything I need in my life to survive" Maya looked at him with sympathy and kissed both of his cheeks. "You really shouldn't be having this conversation with your sister, go home to your wife" 


	25. The Unwanted

As much as Riddick hated to admit it, he needed Jack. He's never needed anything before in his life. Her smile could melt an iceberg; everything about her was his definition of perfect. He knew he wanted love, but sometimes love was the scariest thing in the world to him  
  
Kathleen had just driven Rozi and Matt to school and Mark had gone to work. Jack was sitting in the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door. Assuming Mark had forgotten something, she went to the door and opened it.  
  
She turned to go back to the kitchen to let Mark do whatever he needed, but she didn't make it was far at the doorway. A thick calloused hand grabbed her by the back of her neck and smashed her back against the frame.  
  
She tried to scream, but the way the man had his hand around her throat, it only came out as a rusty squeak. "Hey cutie, I've been watching you" When Jack's eyes widened, the man snickered. "Oh yes my darling, I've been watching you for a very long time" Jack struggled to get away from him, but he was strong, almost inhumanly so.  
  
She kicked at him, but he took it all in stride. Her lungs began to feel like they were closing in on each other and betraying her. Living for Riddick for a long time, Jack tried not remain as calm as possible, but this was something she had never expected.  
  
"I'm going to let go of your throat, you're not going to run and you're not going to scream. I'm not going to kill you, but if you try to run away, I will. Do you understand me?" Jack nodded meekly and gasped for air when he let her go.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Jack asked as she rubbed the soreness on her neck. The man laughed hoarsely. "What do I want? Hmm" He looked around the house then back at Jack. " You're ring" Jack's eyes welled up with tears at last as she looked down at her diamond ring. She ran her fingers over the cool gold band one last time before she slipped it off and handed it to him with a shaking hand.  
  
"Thanks a lot darlin, now, I wouldn't go calling the police if I were you, I have all the phones tapped. You should consider your self very lucky, but no matter, I would never dream of hurting Matthew or Roselyn, not until you give me reason to" Panic clawed hot and fast at Jack's throat as he said those words so casually. He gave her a smile that other women would have considered charming and left the house as the door slammed shut and the wood splintered.  
  
Jack's tears ran down her cheeks in hot rivers as her legs slowly gave way under her and she half fell to the floor. Her ring, the ring from her only love. She felt numb all over and didn't try to stand. She simply at on the cool floor as tears flowed down her face and the bruise around her neck became a hideous dark yellowish purple.  
  
That's how Riddick found her as he came through the door. "JACK" He cried and quickly gathered her in his muscled arms. "Riddick" She said softly and traced his lips weakly with her fingers. "You came back" Riddick didn't smile but checked her over for any extreme damage. Except for a few bruises, Riddick couldn't see anything wrong with her.  
  
"He took-" Jack said weakly. "He took-" "Who took what?" Riddick asked brushing her fine hair away from her pale face. "My ring, he took my ring," She gasped quietly and her eyes darted around the room, looking for possible hidden danger. "Who took the ring baby?" He asked. "I don't know" She curled against him and said into his chest. "I'm just going to take a little nap, seeing as I'm so very sleepy" Then she was asleep. 


	26. Why

When Jack woke up, Maya was by her side with a damp washcloth, pressing it to her forehead. She smiled kindly when she Jack's eyes flutter open.  
  
"Good, you're awake, I was beginning to get worried"  
  
Jack tried to sit up, but Maya eased her back in the soft bed.  
  
"Richie wouldn't leave your side for hours, I finally dragged him away by telling him that Cleopatra was chewing up the couch and then locked the door on him"  
  
Jack smiled at Riddick's pretty sister. Her hair was pulled away from her face, but a few stray tendrils insisted on becoming loose.  
  
"Rich was really becoming a wreck without you"  
  
Maya smoothed Jack's face with the washcloth and Jack's face suddenly became white and flushed as she got the chills.  
  
"No. Come on Jackie, I told Richie you were a fighter, and I am NOT going to let you make a liar out of me"  
  
As if she was fighting to come back to the surface of reality, Jack's eyes turned so bright it baffled Maya. She became normal as color returned to her face. Maya took a deep breath and took Jack's hand to check her pulse. It was a little fast, but nothing much to worry her.  
  
"Where's Riddick?"  
  
Jack asked rather meekly. Maya pulled her own hair into a messy bun.  
  
"I think you shoulder sleep a little more"  
  
Jack shook her head, but Maya made a tisking sound with her sound and was getting ready to leave.  
  
"I WANT MY HUSBAND!"  
  
Jack yelled as loud as she could in the state she was in her condition. Maya stopped in her tracks to the door, not once had she heard Jack yell, or even raise her voice. Maya raised a minnow of a chestnut eyebrow and stuck her tongue in her cheek as she sat down slowly in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"I love my brother, and I love you, so I am going to speak honestly. As strong as Richie seems to be, he's really isn't. He lets things get to him a whole shit load more then he lets it show on the outside"  
  
That statement tore at her heart and she propped herself onto her elbows  
  
"I understand, believe me I understand Maya, but he is my husband, I'm in love with him, I want him, and I need him,"  
  
Mentally Maya noted that Jack had said 'in love' not just 'love'. It meant a big thing in her family. Filled with compassion.  
  
"Do you know what it's like to be so helplessly in love with the man of your dreams, and him being held just out of your reach Maya?"  
  
Jack's eyes had filled with tears in an instant and they were now gracefully sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"Why won't you just let me see him? Please Maya, I'm begging you, just let me see my love"  
  
Jack had torn into her with her first plea; she didn't have the heart to deny her brother's wife anything.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Maya said. She reached into her soft leather purse and pulled out her phone and dialed Riddick's number. It rang 3 times and Maya was afraid that he wouldn't answer, but as the first rang, he answered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He asked gruffly. Maya tried to smile, but her lips seemed frozen  
  
"Is that how mother taught us to answer the phone Rich?"  
  
"Well Maya, she didn't teach us anything at all"  
  
Maya sighed deeply.  
  
"Jack's awake, she wants to see you"  
  
There was a long and almost awkward pause  
  
"I'll be there"  
  
The line went out and Maya rested a hand on her own forehead and took a watery sigh. The way he sounded broke down the very foundation she made her life on. She turned to Jack and kissed her slightly fevered cheek.  
  
"He's coming"  
  
Jack's face lit up with love and excitement and Maya wondered if she'd ever be in love with anyone the way Rich and Jackie were. Oh she had Justin, she liked talking with him, she enjoyed his company, but it was nowhere near the love that all but set the room on fire when either one walked into a room the other was in. She placed a hand on her still flat stomach and thought about the baby that was growing inside of her. In not more then 5 minutes, the bedroom door opened and the sparks began to fly.  
  
Riddick went straight to Jack and kissed her so hotly it was a wonder why Maya didn't melt just from the smoke. When they pulled away, he didn't stop touching her face, her lips, her hair, the corners of her eyes, she doubted her parents even loved each other this way.  
  
Feeling out of place, she blew a kiss to the both of them and stepped onto the sidewalk. Her phone rang and she reached to answer it. Seeing Justin's number, she smiled and answered.  
  
"Hi baby"  
  
She said happily.  
  
"Hi, um, Maya we need to talk"  
  
She stopped on the pavement at the tone of his voice  
  
"What's wrong, what is it?"  
  
"I don't think we can be together anymore Maya"  
  
She felt something rip inside her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We are too different. People like you-"  
  
"People like me, what do you mean people like me?"  
  
"Who don't feel,"  
  
"Hold on one damn second. Do you know how people like me feel? We feel small, and ugly, and useless, and dispensable when they're boyfriend's say something like this. So screw you"  
  
Maya slapped her phone shut and turned to stalk away, but her legs gave way under her and would half landed face first into the hard cold ground, if she hadn't been caught by warm strong arms, she looked up at the man who had caught her and was greeted by a chiseled face with warm, dreamy blue eyes, rather shaggy aged chestnut colored hair and a sensuous smile.  
  
"Wow there horsie"  
  
Maya stood up and tried to maintain her dignity. With a flip of her hair, she turned to walk away to hide the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey were are you off to so fast?"  
  
She wanted to not look over her shoulder and see his impossibly handsome face, but she did.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
He asked her. She sniffled a little  
  
"Maya Riddick"  
  
"Maya Riddick, beautiful name. I'm Shawn Gallagher. Listen, I know it might sound fast. But if you'd give me a chance, I would never make you feel small or dispensable. You're the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life"  
  
Maya smiled softly and rubbed under her eyes to make sure her make-up wasn't running. She gave a little scoff  
  
"Beautiful"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You are, and so, I was wondering if you'd like to come out for drinks and dancing"  
  
"I can't drink"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm pregnant"  
  
Shawn tilted his head to the side and examined Maya closely "Is that supposed to push me away?"  
  
Maya shrugged a delicate shoulder.  
  
"Well, will you come dancing with me anyway?"  
  
Maya looked a little shocked.  
  
"You still want to go out?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Shawn gave her a charming smile and hooked her arm with his.  
  
"I'm probably about as stubborn as you are"  
  
Maya laughed softly. She began to wonder if she was about to discover what Jack and Riddick were all about 


	27. Ain't It Funny

Jack was cradled in Riddick's lap like she was baby; she laid her head against his warm chest and breathed in his scent. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head and smiled into nothing.  
  
"We can't stay here all day"  
  
Jack said, yet she snuggled closer to him  
  
"Why not? I could"  
  
Jack laughed and motioned herself to her knees so she could kiss him deeply. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and sighed against her mouth. This was what came from what happened 9 years ago. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't broken out of the slam and had Johns catch him.  
  
He laughed out loud for a moment, causing Jack to give him a very odd look.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about Johns. Ah the son of a bitch"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you alright baby?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just think it's hilarious that I'm glad that he had caught me"  
  
Still weary about his sudden merriment, Jack scooted out of his lap and began to fix her mused hair in the gold-framed mirror that was mounted on the wall.  
  
"Riddick honey, you're loosing your mind"  
  
"Haha, yeah, but I don't miss it"  
  
He stood behind her and she pinned her hair up, with slick style years couldn't erase, he gently kissed and nipped at the soft exposed flesh.  
  
"We have to get the kids"  
  
"Well, wait I know an idea on how we can make more children"  
  
Jack laughed as she turned and slapped a hand on his chest.  
  
"Not unless you're the one who gains 35 pounds and can't see you're feet"  
  
"But you looked so sexy with mix-matched socks"  
  
"Haha, no"  
  
Jack slipped into her favorite jacket and turned to Riddick, planting a firm, almost mocking kiss on his lips. She pulled the door open and stepped into the pre-winter chill and onto the pavement. Riddick followed her and his eyes darted to where he saw Maya was laughing at a joke told by a man who wasn't Justin. Jack followed where he was looking and put a restraining hand on his arm.  
  
Normally a 2,000-pound boulder wouldn't have stopped him, but somehow, Jack's soft gentle touch did.  
  
"I'll talk to her"  
  
She said in his ear and he nodded, but his face was carved out of stone. It would have scared her if she hadn't been in love with him for 9 years. Her long legs ate up the ground and in a snap she appeared by Maya's side.  
  
"Well hiya Maya"  
  
She said almost overly perky. Maya greeted her with a smile and Shawn's mouth crooked in the corner; it surprised Jack that it was powerfully sexy.  
  
"Hi Jack, shouldn't you be inside, it's cold"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Who are you?"  
  
Jack asked looking at Shawn intently with now clear eyes that looked like frosted emeralds. He ran a hand through his hair and held out the free hand to Jack.  
  
"I'm Shawn Gallagher, and you are?"  
  
Jack looked over her shoulder to see that Riddick had taken to hotwiring a car.  
  
"I am,"  
  
She paused and coughed.  
  
"Sorry, I'm Jaclyn Riddick"  
  
He looked back and forth between Maya and Jack.  
  
"Are you sisters?"  
  
"Hmm, no. I married her brother"  
  
They all looked over at the sound of a cars engine bursting to life and Riddick looked up with a pleased smile. Jack shook her head with a smile.  
  
"Well, seeing has he has found means for more manly transportation then walking, I need to talk to Maya"  
  
She grabbed her arm and dragged her off out of Shawn's hearing range.  
  
"Who the hell is he?"  
  
Jack hissed  
  
"Shawn Gallagher"  
  
"Ha, cute. You know exactly what I mean. Are you cheating on Justin?"  
  
Maya looked at the pavement sadly.  
  
"It would be considered that if Justin hadn't broken up with me, and Shawn keeping me from breaking my nose"  
  
Before Jack could say anything, Maya stormed off to where Shawn was waiting and took his wide-palmed hand in hers.  
  
"Hmm,"  
  
Jack mused and went back to Riddick who was making sure everything was all right with the red convertible.  
  
"So what was that all about?"  
  
"Justin broke up with her. The guys name is Shawn, he seems to like her enough, Maya said he saved her from breaking her nose, she didn't explain that but,"  
  
She shrugged and grinned widely as Riddick held the car door open for her  
  
"Fucking women"  
  
Jack sighed at Riddick's growl  
  
"That's right, you'll never understand us"  
  
"Damn right" 


	28. Christmas Time

Chapter 28-Christmas Time  
  
It was the time of year when children dreamed about and adults dreaded, but in Jack's mind, she still was a child, so she was ecstatic. A soft wool cap the color of white wine that Kalina had knitted covered her hair and made her almost fall in love with Imam's wife. She twined her arm around Riddick's in a sign of affection and to make sure he didn't turn around and run when they saw the mall.  
  
"If you love me, you'll kill me"  
  
He murmured to Maya who Jack had recruited to come with them. Maya was still beautiful, her normally flat stomach bulged under the red and white checked maternity outfit, she reminded Jack of a pregnant Lucy before she had little Rickie (yes, they still have I Love Lucy).  
  
"Aw don't worry Rich, it'll be over before you know it"  
  
"No it won't, not with you two awing over lambs and baby ducks and kitties and another pair of shoes you claim you can't live without, and cry if you don't get, then I'll feel bad and buy them for you, and then you'll never wear them"  
  
Jack and Maya shared a quick grin and stifled a laugh. Riddick was pretty much right. Jack got on her tiptoes and placed a smacking kiss on his cheek, only leaving a faint smudge of cheery pink lip-gloss, which she smudged away with her finger.  
  
"Probably yeah. But Rozi and Matt will never ever forgive you if you don't let them believe in Santa"  
  
Riddick scowled slightly and glared evilly at the mall that was towering like a monster against the smoke gray sky. Then he switched his attention to Jack and affectionately ran a hand over her silky hair that had grown back into its sweet coffee brown. She gorgeous, and she was his. Faint laugh lines etched out from her mossy green eyes and she raised an eyebrow when she caught Riddick's intense gaze.  
  
"What?"  
  
She asked nervously. It sort of amazed Maya that even though Jack and Riddick were always together, he still had the power to make Jack's toes curl. They were wonderful together. Maya mussed as she picked a little nervously at her berry red nail polish. They were as close to perfect as any couple could get. Jack would soak in the tub for hours with her favorite romance novel until the plot and peach scented bubbles had gone cold. Riddick would wake early in the morning and steam up the bathroom with the steam of his scalding hot showers. And they both yelled when they fought, the whole block knew how they fought.  
  
Giving in, he allowed Maya and Jack to drag him into the mall. It warm almost sticky air smelled like gingerbread and peppermint and everything was draped with bright red and minty greens. Jack looked up at Riddick's expression and realized that he must have never had a real childhood, or at least not like hers. She had a loving family and she always used to ask herself why she had ran away. In the end she was always glad she did.  
  
  
  
  
  
He followed his wife and sister obediently from store to store and tuned out whenever they cooed and fretted over a caramel colored teddy bear for Rozi and a bright shiny red truck for Matt. 4 Hours and 9 shopping bags later, Riddick finally convinced them that they had bought enough presents. Almost unwillingly, Maya and Jack felt the mall and took a walk along the snow encrusted artic blue lake. However, the worried look on Maya's face had Jack shooing Riddick away.  
  
"What's wrong Maya?"  
  
Jack asked as she causally wrapped an arm around Maya's still Barbie-doll slim waist.  
  
"I'm afraid that Shawn isn't happy with me. I mean he hasn't pressured me for sex or anything, but I'm going to be fat as a house in a few months-Oh sorry"  
  
She said when she caught Jack's pained look and added quickly  
  
"It's not that YOU ever got fat as a house but-"  
  
Jack laughed it off and gently cupped Maya's face in her hands  
  
"Maya, you're beautiful, no matter what they say"  
  
Tears formed in Maya's eyes as she kissed her cheek. Riddick showed up and tugged on Jack's hair playfully. Maya smiled and blinked back her tears.  
  
"Hey Richie. Do we have everything we need for Christmas?"  
  
"Yes. Yes we do now let us leave this horrible place and never return" 


	29. Old Ways&New Scars

Christmas came and went, the snow still stuck stubbornly to the tips of the pine trees and left the air crisp and cool as Jack sat on a glossy bench on the terrace watching Rozi cuddle with her teddy she named Moony, for reasons Jack will never know. Her giggles floated over the air and she grinned, her little girl was still a little cherub, yet Matt was growing like a weed, his hairy shaggy as if he were a day or two later for a trim and gave him the look of a puppy. She watched the children scramble across the garden while Maya and Riddick argued heatedly in the kitchen.  
  
"I have respected you Richard, I haven't said shit to anyone and now I am begging you not to do this", tears in her ivory brown eyes now that she had removed the contacts. He didn't say anything but stared down at the paper in his hands like an unmovable mountain. "Richard, please" Maya pleaded as he folded the paper and stuck it in the pocket of his dark pants. "How else am I supposed to get money, Maya?" He asked quietly. "I could help you, I could get you a job-" "Where? In you're little jazz hole? How am I supposed to make enough money to support my family?" He demanded a little more forcefully when he meant to.  
  
Tears spilled down Maya's cheek and she placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "I'm only trying to help you," She said softly, hurt. "I know Maya, but the truth is this is all I can do" He turned on his heels and stalked off towards the door. The baby shifted uncomfortably as Maya hobbled after him. "What if you get caught? What if you're seen? Then how are you going to support your family if you're caught or worse?" He paused at the door for a minute as if he were considering her words. "Tell Jackie I'll be home later" He said and closed the door behind him softly. "No you won't, Rich," Maya said sadly. "You won't"  
  
Jack gathered Matt and Rozi in her arms with a slight struggle and Maya hurriedly whipped at her eyes. The two immediately ran up to the room that they shared and Jack turned to Maya. "So what's wrong Maya?" Jack asked and Maya had a battle with her inner demons. Jack had gone through so much in the past years, Maya felt as if the fact her husband was still a contract killer would be the straw that broke the donkey's back. Her rich brown was pulled away from her face that was rosy from the wind, her glass green eyes bright.  
  
"Nothing, just a stupid sibling thing" Maya murmured and turned away from her so she couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes. "Then why are you crying?" Jack asked softly and Maya forced a lip. "It's a hormone thing I guess, you had to go through it right?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound normal. Jack rested a hip on the counter and studied her sister in- law for another moment before nodding. "Yeah I did, the baby coming any day now huh?" Now Maya did laugh. "Yeah, I won't know what to do anymore, I have gotten so used to carting around a watermelon, it'll have to get used to actually being thin again"  
  
Jack joined in the laugh. "So have you and Shawn decided what you're going to name the little thing?" Maya, deciding that the redness in her eyes had subsided enough, turned around and leaned next to Jack on the counter. "Well his great great grandfather's name was Clay, so we're leaning towards that if it's a boy, and if it's a I haven't really decided, probably something that sounds a little exotic and pretty, but won't be near impossible to say"  
  
"That's why I wanted to know a head of time what I was having before time, it was killing me not telling Riddick that we were going to have twins, but I wanted him to really be surprised" Maya had to fight not to cringe at the name of her brother. "Oh I still think he would have been surprised" Maya murmured and nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang angrily. "Hello?" Jack asked as she moved to answer it. There was a moments silence when she didn't say anything then held the phone out to Maya. "It's for you, it's Shawn"  
  
White hot flames of panic licked the inside of her throat, making it tight, evaporating her breath. "Shawn?" Maya asked a little frantically and sighed a deep sigh of relief when Shawn's amicable voice filled her head. "Yeah I'm obviously at Jack's.I'll be home pretty soon though.Oh no! I'm sorry honey I forgot about the appointment.Alright, yes ok, I love you too.Bye Shawn" She passed the phone back to Jack and she hung it back on the wall. "Missed what appointment?" Jack asked as she rummaged through the fridge. "And you'll have to talk while I cook; I need to get dinner ready for Riddick before he comes home from work"  
  
"I had missed a doctor's appointment to see if I could get my vitamins upped. Um.Jack I need to tell you something" Jack nodded, waiting for Maya to continue. "Go on, I'm listening" Jack moved like a centipede around the kitchen. "Jack maybe you should put down the chicken" Maya said a little uncertainly and took the frozen bird from her hands and placed it on the counter. "What is it you need to tell me Maya?" She asked a minnow of an eyebrow rose. "Jack, Riddick won't be home by dinner" Jack could only stare at her pretty sister-in-law. She knew what the scarce words meant.  
  
"No, no, no, no" Jack moaned as she sank into a chair. Maya went to her side and stroked her hair out of her face. "I begged him not to go, I did everything I could but he insisted that this was the only way he could make enough money to support you and Matt and Rozi." Jack's face was buried in her hands. "You've got to be shitting me" Jack said in-between her fingers. "As much as I've never understood that saying, no, I'm not shitting you. I don't know the guys name or where he's going, but he's gone to do it." Jack leaned back in the chair and squeezed her eyes closed, as if it were just a dream and if she closed her eyes tight enough it would all go away and she would wake up in their with Riddick's warm hard body by her.  
  
"He didn't have to Maya" Jack said plaintively. "That's what I told him Jack, I told him I could help him find a job but he-He never did listen to anyone but himself, but then there was you, and he would have done anything except be helpless, so I guess it didn't matter what he did as long as a result occurred" Jack was only half listening, the rest of her was busy imagining the most horrible situations possible that could happen. Maya sighed and sat in the seat next to Jack. "Now Jackie, I know you love my brother, but I see how all this has an effect on you, and I know you don't want Matt and Rozi growing up with all this drama, so I was just thinking, now this is just a thought mind you, that you should take a page from Richard's book and disappear for a little while, take time to collect your thoughts, find out what you need to do, I'm sure Shawn won't have a problem looking around Roselyn or Matt, he adores them"  
  
"I think you may be right, I need a vacation, a very long vacation. Oh but Maya I can't put Matt and Rozi on your arms, you have so much to deal with already and you do need you're rest, you're about to become a mother yourself" Maya waved away her complaint with a neatly manicured hand. "You take all the time you need, this babies not coming for a little while more and even if it does decide to make an early performance we're ready for it, besides, it'll be good for me and Shawn to get some practice in before this little bugger pops out of me"  
  
Jack gave a sad watery laugh and gazed at Maya considering the proposition. "I couldn't thank you enough to do this for me" She said, on the verge of tears and she enveloped Maya in a careful, the unborn baby between them. "Don't even worry about it Jackie, I just want you to get some time for yourself, take as long as you need, it'll give Riddick a good swift kick in the pants for being such an asshole" Jack laughed softly and blinked back tears at the sound of Matt and Rozi's laugher. "Take good care of my babies" She said and went to pack her bags. 


	30. In a Very Blue Moon

In A Very Blue Moon  
  
Except for Maya and a lonely burning candle, the house was dark and empty when Riddick returned late the next night. "Hey Maya," Riddick said as he felt around the wall for the light switch and found it. "Where's Jack?" He asked and looked puzzled at Maya's black, defiant gaze. "You mean you actually remember you're wife's name?" He rolled his dark eyes. "Don't start with all the shit now Maya. Where are the kids?" "Oh Shawn came and picked them up yesterday. As for your wife, I don't know where she is, she went away for a while"  
  
At that moment, time stood absolutely still, even the fly on the wall wings' stopped their frantic beating. "What do you mean 'went away'?" He asked in a dangerously low voice that was edging onto a growl. "I thought that you would have recognized the meaning, you certainly did it enough. I've offered to take Matthew and Roselyn while she go away for a while and rediscover the reason she married you". The air grew so thick and hot that it was a wonder why the two of them didn't suffocate on it, but Maya held her brother's intense gaze with poise and retained the air of class that followed her where ever she went.  
  
"Why did you tell her?" He demanded angrily. "Because you take advantage of her Rich" Maya yelled, equally angry. "You always assume 'Oh, Jack's a perfect little wifely thing, she'll always be around even if I treat her like shit!' Well now you know how it feels like not to have the woman who would die for you around, not to have the children then you abandoned for 5 years around. You're going to be alone and you're going to hate yourself because you're going to find out how much you really need Jack"  
  
"Oh my God Maya I'm going to-" "To what?" Maya interrupted with a thin sneer. "Kill me too?" "I just might" Riddick growled, a person who had just walked into the room would have believed the words Riddick had spoken to be true, but Maya knew that he had never laid a violent hand on a woman, but that didn't make up for what he had done to the men.  
  
A fierce headache began to form just behind Riddick's ear and he rubbed at it, annoyed for it for coming up at the worst possible moment. "Go fetch my wife" He said coldly and Maya couldn't do anything but laugh at the absurdity of the words. "'Go fetch my wife' Oh my God Rich I knew you were a little uncertain when it came to women, but that's just sad. Firstly, because believe it or not, I don't know where Jack is, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell her because if you call her and beg her the way you do then all this is going to start all over again, and truthfully Rich I don't have the energy for it"  
  
She rose from the seat but Riddick grabbed her wrist and twisted her back down into the hard wood. "I've never raised a hand to a woman in my life, but you are sorely trying my patience Maya and I may soon forget that". Maya didn't bother to stifle an over-exaggerated yawn, the unexpected slap sent Maya sprawling on the floor and her face stung as it had been doused in drain cleaner. She reached up to her cheek and could feel the hot flesh under her finger tips.  
  
Maya shakily rose to her feet and eyed her brother for a long moment then slowly walked to him until she was right under his chin and spoke slowly with carefully chosen words. "I don't give a fuck what you to me, you can beat the shit out of my for all I fucking care, but until this baby is born, you keep your fucking hands off me, or you will definitely regret that you ever touched me in the first place" She strode deservedly towards the door, then on a second thought turned back to her brother and began to semi-rant again.  
  
"Y'know what Rich? You don't deserve Jackie. She's way too good for you, her and those two little children.They're all too good for you. Oh and by the way," She added as an after thought. "If you think about coming around Shawn's looking for the kids, I will call the police, and we all know you don't want that hmm?" She blew him an insulting and saucy kiss before she closed the door behind her, leaving Riddick to fight with his inner demons. 


End file.
